


353 Days

by shanisafan



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 126
Words: 21,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanisafan/pseuds/shanisafan
Summary: Mike Wheeler trying to contact El over 353 Days.Each chapter is a short blurb





	1. Day 1

**Mike Wheeler - Day 1:**

 

El? Eleven are you there? EL?!

...

Please just tell me if you are there.

…

I thought...I thought I saw you outside my window but…

...

The bad men came and asked where you are. I told them I would never tell...even if I knew. You don’t have to tell me. I just want to know if you are safe.

...

I won’t tell them a thing.

...

I promise.

...

Okay.

...

Um...I’ll try again tomorrow.

 

( _Sunday, November 13, 1983_ )


	2. Day 2

**Mike Wheeler - Day 2:**

 

El, are you there? It's Mike. 

...

If you are out there, please answer.  

…

I tried yesterday. Are you still fighting the Demogorgon in the Upside Down? Is that why you can't answer?

...

Sorry, that was a stupid question, of course, you are. 

...

Try not to be scared. Not that you are ever scared.

...

It was destroyed on our side! I know you can destroy it over there.

...

You're the strongest and bravest person I know. You can do it. You...you...

...

You can do anything.

...

...

...

Ok, signing off for tonight.

 

 

( _Monday, November 14, 1983_ )


	3. Day 3

**Mike Wheeler - Day 3:**

 

El...Eleven...It’s Day 3. Do you copy?

...

It's Mike.

…

EL, DO YOU COPY?

...

Wait, you probably don’t know what ‘copy’ means. It’s what you say to see if someone can hear you through the supercomm.

...

Nevermind, I don’t have to say copy. It’s weird anyway.

...

And a supercomm is that phone machine you used to find Will.

...

He’s been acting a little weird since being back. Sad and quiet. I wish I could help him.

...

I understand because he went through a lot.

...

We all did.

...

I hope you are ok.

...

Oh shoot, my mom is calling me. Alright, talk to you later.

 

 

( _Tuesday, November 15, 1983_ )


	4. Day 4

**Mike Wheeler - Day 4:**

 

Hi, El. It's Mike. And it is Day 4. 7:30 p.m.

...

Our house is still being watched. It is really annoying. 

...

I get so angry when I see those people who wanted to hurt you around my house.

...

Is that why you can’t answer me? Do you think they can hear us?

...

No, they would have to be on this channel or have one of our walkie-talkies to hear us. I am sure it is safe to talk.

...

If you can. Or if you want too.

...

Well, I will let you know when they leave.

...

One of them was over yesterday and my mom made them coffee. So I put some of my dad’s laxatives in their drink.

...

Haven’t seen them in a couple of days.

...

Maybe I should try more ways to get rid of them.

...

If it means you will talk to me. I will do it.

...

They deserve it.

...

Ok, we’ll talk later.

 

 

( _Wednesday, November 16, 1983_ )


	5. Day 5

**Mike Wheeler - Day 5:**

 

Hi, El. It’s Mike. We are at Day 5 of me trying to reach you.

...

You’ll love what I did today.

…

My mom made cookies for the bad men and told me I had to bring it out to them.

...

Before the cookies finished...I may have poured a whole container of cinnamon in the batter.

...

Mom never tastes cookies herself because she is “watching her figure”. Whatever that means. She just looks like mom to me.

...

When she asked me to try a cookie, I spit it out right away. 

...

Then I brought it out to their van and said they were my mom’s special Sinful Cookies. They stuffed whole ones in their mouths and their reactions made me laugh so hard I cried. It was AWESOME. 

...

...

I wish you could have seen it.

…

Okay, we’ll chat again tomorrow.

 

( _Thursday, November 17, 1983_ )


	6. Day 6

**Mike Wheeler - Day 6:**

 

Hi, El. It’s Day 6 at 6:30 p.m. It’s Mike.

...

Mom found out about my Sinful Cookie prank and she was sooooo angry.

…

She made me do extra chores as punishment. It was so unfair.

...

Then she kind of got a sad look on her face at one point and didn’t make me finish, just said I could go to my room for the rest of the night.

...

Everyone keeps looking at me like I am crazy or something is wrong with me. Nancy thinks I am going to break, I can tell. I'm not an idiot.

...

Nothing is wrong with me, I am just angry you aren’t here.

...

But I can’t talk to my parents about it because the Bad Men said you were dangerous.

...

It’s such bullshit. You aren’t dangerous.

...

I want you to know that I don’t think you are dangerous at all. You’re my friend.

…

Okay, bye El. 

  

( _Friday, November 18, 1983_ )


	7. Day 7

**Mike Wheeler - Day 7:**

 

Hi, El. It’s Mike, again.

...

It’s Day 7.

…

A week has gone by.

...

I was thinking about the day we met. When Dustin, Lucas, and I were trying to find Will but we found you.

...

You were soaked and wearing only a big yellow shirt. We ran back to my house as fast as we could because you were freezing. Do you remember how I gave you my jacket?

...

I had never seen anyone so scared. All I wanted to do was help you.

...

When I tried to shut the bathroom door, you said no. It was the first word you said aloud.

...

I still want to help you, El. I will never stop wanting to help you.

...

*sniffles* I have to go. Bye.

 

( _Saturday, November 19, 1983_ )


	8. Day 8

**Mike Wheeler - Day 8:**

 

El...are you there? El, please. It is Day 8. Please answer. 

...

It is Mike. Can you hear me?

…

Am I crazy for trying to contact you every day? 

...

The guys would think I am.

...

Except maybe Will. He would understand. He was not in school at all this week because his mom is having him tested or something.

...

I really want to talk to him but my parents say I have to give them space.

...

I told my mom that Will was alone for almost a week, how much space could he possibly want? He needs his friends and we need him. God, everyone is so stupid.

...

And useless. 

...

Sorry, I am just angry at all the adults. They don’t get it. 

...

You get it.

...

Alright, I will have more crazy for you tomorrow. 

 

( _Sunday, November 20, 1983_ )


	9. Day 9

**Mike Wheeler - Day 9:**

 

Hi, El! It’s Day 9 at 8:00 p.m.

...

I got to see Will after school today! He’s home from the hospital but his mom wants him to take another week before going back to school. It was really nice to see him. 

…

I'm worried because all anything anyone at school can do is talk about him and how he came back from the dead.

...

They’ve started calling him zombie boy and I’m worried it will get back to him. A zombie is when you come back to life but you are also undead. It’s complicated and mean.

...

Except maybe Will. He would understand. He was not in school at all this week because his mom is having him tested or something.

...

I guess it’s better than what they used to call him...really they shouldn’t say anything horrible about him because he doesn’t deserve that.

...

Will is so nice and friendly. I wish you could meet him.

...

I wish he could meet you.

...

I wish a lot of things lately. 

...

I wish most of all to talk to you again. Talk later, be safe. 

 

( _Monday, November 21, 1983_ )


	10. Day 10

**Mike Wheeler - Day 10:**

 

El, I have something important to say.

...

I don’t know why you cannot answer me or even if you are there.

…

I am on Day 10 of trying to reach you.

...

I thought today...what am I doing? Why am I trying to contact you so hard? I am obsessed with the chance that you might answer.

...

But I realized, I don’t care if you answer or not. You saved me, Will, and my friends. You deserve for someone to keep trying to find you.

...

I will never give up. 

...

And friends don’t lie.

...

Not today on Day 10.

...

Not on Day 21.

...

Not on Day 205

Or on Day 326

Not on Day 500

On Day 600

On Day 700

On Day 800

...

NOT EVEN ON DAY 1000.

...

Because you would never give up on me.

...

I just need you to know that. You will hear from me tomorrow on Day 11.

 

 

( _Tuesday, November 22, 1983_ )


	11. Day 11

**Mike Wheeler - Day 11:**

 

Hi, Eleven. Today is Day 11. *chuckles*

...

I thought it would be hard to get to this day, but I had a good day so I feel alright.

…

Tomorrow is Thanksgiving, so for the last day of class before the long weekend, we had to write about what we are Thankful for. I thought I would read it to you.

...

_I am thankful for friendship._

_I have four friends who are apart of my life_

...

_One who makes me laugh so hard I cannot breath_

_One who will play_ any _arcade game until our hands hurt_

_One who I can talk to about everything_

...

_And one who understands me like no one else_

...

_I have four friends who are apart of my life_

_I am thankful for friendship._

...

It sort of turned into a poem by the end.

...

It’s not very good.

...

But I knew you would appreciate it the most.

...

Ok, talk tomorrow. Bye.

 

( _Wednesday, November 23, 1983_ )


	12. Day 12

**Mike Wheeler - Day 12:**

 

Hi El, it’s day 12 at 9:00 p.m.

...

Sorry, I took so long to chat tonight. It was Thanksgiving so I had to be around the family all day.

…

You probably don’t know what Thanksgiving is. Basically, we eat a lot of food and have to say what we are thankful for because Native Americans and Europeans shared a meal together once.

...

Although, I bet that is just a story they tell children.

...

I usually lie about what I am thankful for and say my family because it makes my mom happy.

...

In my head, I was only thankful I met you and that Will is safe.

...

You are supposed to eat a lot on this day. Mashed potatoes are my number 1 favorite.

...

We had turkey, green bean casserole, cranberry sauce, and stuffing.

...

And the dessert is usually some kind of pie.

...

You eat enough that you feel like throwing up.

...

I found myself not very hungry this year because I cannot stop thinking about how you might be alone and without food. 

...

It is hard to explain, but I swear I feel like you are starving somewhere. When I first met you, I could not believe how hungry you were.

...

It makes me so scared.

...

I hope I am wrong and you are eating.

...

Stay strong.

...

Bye.

 

 

( _Thursday, November 24, 1983_ )


	13. Day 13

**Mike Wheeler - Day 13:**

 

Hi El, it’s Mike. We are on Day 13 at 8:00 p.m.

...

Lucas, Dustin, and I went to Will’s place because his mom still doesn’t want him leaving the house.

...

Which I can understand, but she is sort of treating him like a sickly, child prisoner.

...

He’s supposed to go back to school on Monday. Lucas says we need to be glued to his side all day.

...

Dustin thinks we should create some kind of protective barrier around Will at all times.

...

I think they are both idiots.

...

We’ll just have to see what he wants.

...

We spent the day playing cards with Will’s brother, Jonathan.

...

Kind of an odd guy, but he’s nice to us.

...

He asked about Nancy and I just rolled my eyes saying she is fine. I swear everyone is in love with her. It is so embarrassing.

...

Alright, you take care. See you...I mean talk to you tomorrow.

 

( _Friday, November 25, 1983_ )


	14. Day 14

**Mike Wheeler - Day 14:**

 

Hi El, it’s Mike. We are on Day 14.

...

I had a dream about you last night.

…

I hope that’s not a weird thing to say.

...

We were just sitting in my basement talking about our favorite foods.

...

You said Eggos of course.

...

Mine is chocolate ice cream.

...

It got weird when my hands turned into Eggo waffles and you started to eat them.

...

Not sure if that means anything. I am hoping you are not a cannibal. 

...

It was super weird.

...

That’s it. That’s all I wanted to tell you. 

...

Talk to you tomorrow. 

 

( _Saturday, November 26, 1983_ )


	15. Day 15

**Mike Wheeler - Day 15:**

 

Hi El. It’s Day 15 at 2:00 p.m

...

I needed to talk to you early today because my mom was being so annoying this morning.

…

She thinks I am being moody and rude to people.

...

But is it really rude to want people to leave you alone?

...

A lady at the grocery store asked me if I wanted to try a sample of Eggo waffles.  Obviously, I did not. Especially with that dream, I had the other night. 

...

So I told her no. Then mom said I should just have a sample but I told her no too.

...

It felt like they were trying to shove it down my throat. I ended up storming out of the grocery store and waiting by the car. 

...

Mom yelled at me but I don’t even remember what she said.

...

I just wanted her and everyone to go away. She makes it hard to breathe sometimes.

...

Sorry to vent at you like this.

...

I should stop. I'll talk to you tomorrow. 

 

( _Sunday, November 27, 1983_ )


	16. Day 16

**Mike Wheeler - Day 16:**

 

Hi El. It’s Day 16.

...

It was a rough day at school for Will.

…

Everyone was staring at him and some shit left a note in his locker saying Zombie Boy.

...

He tried to not let it bother him but he was extra quiet.

...

What the hell are we going to do?

...

_ Dustin: Mike?!  _

...

Dustin? 

...

_ Dustin: Yeah, it’s me! What’re you doing on this channel? _

...

I...nothing...trying to reach you guys.

...

_Dustin: Weird, we must have just missed each other. I am seeing if everyone wants to come over? To make Will feel better._

...

Oh...yeah, sure. I’ll come now. Over.

...

_Dustin: Great! Over._

...

Bye.

 

( _Monday, November 28, 1983_ )


	17. Day 17

**Mike Wheeler - Day 17:**

 

Hi El. It’s Mike. It’s Day 17.

...

I think Will is doing a lot better today. He just ignores anyone that isn’t the guys and holds his head high.

…

I, on the hand, am exhausted.  

...

I didn’t sleep last night. My body wouldn’t let me sleep.

...

My brain wouldn’t be quiet with thoughts of where you might be...

...

And what trouble you may be dealing with.

...

I just get myself all worked up with worry. 

...

I really want to hear your voice and know you are alright.

...

Anything El...Eleven please...

...

I’m just so tired of feeling like this.

  

( _Tuesday, November 29, 1983_ )


	18. Day 18

**Mike Wheeler - Day 18:**

 

Hi El. It’s Day 18 at 7:30 p.m. It’s Mike.

…

…

I...um...I...

...

I rode by the laboratory after school today.

…

I shouldn’t have but I just needed to...I don’t really know what I needed.

…

Confirmation that you were not kidnapped?

…

A sign that you are alive?

...

Logically, you have not been taken because the bad men are still parked outside my house.

**…**

And I can feel it in my very being that you are alive.

…

Which means you are still out there.

…

I really do sound crazy.

…

Going on two days without sleep will do that.

…

Alright, bye for now.

 

  
( _Wednesday, November 30, 1983_ )


	19. Day 19

**Mike Wheeler - Day 19:**

 

Alright, I did something really really stupid today.

…

I went up to the gate of the laboratory. 

…

Oh sorry, Eleven. It is Day 19. It is Mike. I am running on 3 days without sleep, sorry about my scatteredness.

…

I went back to the lab today.

...

I shouted at one of the guards. Begging them to prove you are not trapped in the laboratory.

…

The guard was a useless imbecile. Then again, telling a guard about you would be stupid on their part. 

…

They eventually had me physically removed from the premise.

…

I am losing my mind. 

…

I ju-just...miss you, Eleven. 

…

I am so tired and angry.

…

And sad.

…

Where are you…

 

( _Thursday, December 1, 1983_ )


	20. Day 20

**Mike Wheeler - Day 20:**

 

Hi El. It’s Mike. We are on Day 20. 

…

I didn’t go to school today.  

…

Surprisingly, mom let me sleep all day. I think she thought I was sick because of how little sleep I have gotten. 

…

I woke up around 4:00 p.m. and started helping her with Christmas decorations. 

….

We made a gingerbread house with tons of candy covering it that we will eat in a couple weeks.

...

It made me feel a little better. I love Christmas. It’s a time where you give gifts, go ice skating, sing silly songs, and it is just a really fun time.

…

I bet you would love Christmas….

…

CRAP! Mom is coming down the stairs! Bye.

 

( _ Friday, December 2, 1983 _ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted at 12:01AM. I almost got this in on time...my streak of posting every day has been broken!


	21. Day 21

**Mike Wheeler - Day 21:**

 

Hi El. It is day 21 at 7:30 p.m. It’s Mike.

…

Dad and I went to get a Christmas Tree today. It is called a Christmas Tree but there are different kinds you can get.

…

We got a Norway spruce and it has green bristles attached to the branches where we put ornaments.

...

Those are colorful balls or something that says “Nancy’s first Christmas”. It is really really cheesy.

…

Oh! And we decorate it with lights and an angel on top.

…

My mom uses the angel I made when I was 8...it is so ugly and dumb looking but she likes it so whatever.

…

It’s probably because I wrote “Mom’s favorite” on it to piss Off Nancy. Which it did. So funny.

…

As always, I hope you stay safe. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.

  


( _Saturday, December 3, 1983_ )


	22. Day 22

**Mike Wheeler - Day 22:**

 

Hi Eleven. It’s Mike. It is day 22.

…

The guys came over to check on me because I was not answering their calls. It was nothing personal, I just wasn’t in the mood.

…

They want me to do a Dungeons and Dragons campaign soon.

…

I am the Dungeon Master so I have to come up with the story and adventures, but I have zero motivation to do it.

…

I really did not want to tell them that and disappoint everyone.

...

Will was really excited about it and I want to keep him happy.

…

I will probably sit around tonight trying to come up with something good.

…

And fail at it.

...

We’ll see. Talk to you tomorrow.

  
  
( _Sunday, December 4, 1983_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea suggestion from - Adihsar


	23. Day 23

**Mike Wheeler - Day 23:**

 

I am so screwed.  
…  
Hi Eleven. It’s Day 23.  
...  
Found out at school that the only day the guys can do a DnD Campaign this month is this Sunday.  
…  
Which gives me no time to prepare! I usually need at least a month.   
…  
We fought a real monster for God’s sake.  
...  
Is that not good enough for all of us?   
…  
What am I saying... I love DnD. I can’t believe I just said that.  
…  
Also, you fought the monster really.  
…  
I better start writing. Talk later.

 

( _Monday, December 5, 1983_ )


	24. Day 24

**Mike Wheeler - Day 24:**

 

Hi El. It’s day 24. It’s Mike.  
…  
I’m worried.   
…  
The bad men left today.   
…  
I had a whole prank planned out for later in the week but they just up and left.  
...  
They talked to my mom saying if she sees anything to call them.   
…  
I threw away the number of course. But why did they leave?  
…  
Did they find you or are you truly…  
…  
Gone?  
…  
Do they think you are de-  
...  
El, please answer me.  
…  
Please El. I…I...couldn’t handle you being...I just can’t.  
…  
…

  
( _Tuesday, December 6, 1983_ )


	25. Day 25

**Mike Wheeler - Day 25:**

 

Hi…

…

Sorry about yesterday. 

…

I didn’t mean to freak out like that. 

…

I bet the men left because they knew they wouldn’t find you. 

...

At least not on my watch. 

...

In better news, I got a lot of inspiration for a DnD campaign. 

...

I should be able to make it happen this weekend. Whether it will be good or not...who knows

…

The guys always give me crap about my DMing anyway.

…

I’m trying here people.

…

Alright, I’m tired. We’ll talk tomorrow.

 

( _ Wednesday, December 7, 1983 _ )


	26. Day 26

**Mike Wheeler - Day 26:**

 

Hi Eleven. It’s Mike and it’s day 26.  
…  
This might be the BEST DnD campaign I’ve ever written.  
…  
I know you don’t know what it is but it’s a role play game where you are different species with special skills or powers and you go on adventures to defeat monsters.  
…  
You could be a human in it but that’s boring.  
…  
I am the DM which is the Dungeon Master. I create the world and the campaigns.  
…  
So everything that happens to the players is something I have planned out...sort of?  
...  
Like they have to roll dice and try to get higher rolls than the monster for attacks to work or to defend themselves.  
…  
It is really fun.  
…  
I wish you could play.  
…  
You would totally be our mage.  
…  
Like you are in real life!  
…  
One day you’ll get to play a campaign. Talk tomorrow.

 

( _Thursday, December 8, 1983_ )


	27. Day 27

**Mike Wheeler - Day 27:**

 

Hi El, it’s Day 27.

...

Will told me he is so excited about the campaign this weekend. 

…

Most of the time, Will is pretty quiet and subdued. I know it is because of the bullying.

…

And whatever happened to him in the upside down has him really messed up.

…

His mom has been taking him to different specialists but no one is helpful. 

…

I see flashes of the old Will when we talk about DnD then he’ll get this distant look and I lose him for a moment.

…

I have to remind myself that it has only been a month since it all happened. 

…

Feels like forever ago but also like it happened yesterday. 

…

It’s hard to explain. 

…

...

Ok. Talk to you tomorrow. 

 

( _ Friday, December 9, 1983 _ )


	28. Day 28

**Mike Wheeler - Day 28:**

 

Hi El. It’s Mike and we are on Day 28 at 7:00 p.m.

…

I went Christmas shopping with my mom today to get gifts for my friends and family.

…

Mom asked me what I wanted but I could only think of one thing...

…

You.

…

If you were back that would be a Christmas miracle and the best gift I could hope for.

…

If only I could be so lucky.

…

I lied and said money or a new action figure is fine.

…

I got each of the guys Justice League figures. Will got the Flash, Lucas got the Green Lantern, and Dustin got Batman.

…

I bought my sister some makeup...mostly to replace what we used on you.

…

Then I got my dad a book and I am going to make mom something. I didn’t want to buy her gift in front of her.

…

Tomorrow I am playing DnD all day so you may not hear from me until late. 

…

Talk to you then.

 

( _ Saturday, December 10, 1983 _ )


	29. Day 29

**Mike Wheeler - Day 29:**

 

Hi El! It is day 29!

…

It was such a good day! We played DnD for 10 hours straight.

…

We had so much fun even if those smartasses said it was too short of a campaign.

...

I ask you honestly. They are so ungrateful. 

…

But Will, Lucas and Dustin did an amazing job. They got through the maze I created and defeated all the monsters. They even managed to defeat my thessalhydra. I thought I had them with that.

…

It was such a perfect day.

...

The only thing is, after the game was done...I felt really sad. 

…

I spent 10 hours, almost a whole day not thinking about...well...you and how you are...gone. 

…

It felt wrong and like I had betrayed you in some way. 

...

I feel so guilty.

…

I’m really sorry.

…

I’m not even sure why I am apologizing, I just need too. 

…

…

…

*choked up* Talk tomorrow.

 

( _Sunday, December 11, 1983_ )


	30. Day 30

**Mike Wheeler - Day 30:**

Hi Eleven. It’s day 30. 

…

I was in a crappy mood all day and kind of snapped at Dustin.

…

He was being annoying and I…

 

_ Will: Hey Mike? It’s Will. _

…

_ Will: Are you there? _

…

Yeah. Hey Will, what’s up?

…

_ Will: Nothing much, what are you doing on this channel? _

…

Just messing around with the communicator.

…

_ Will: Oh okay. I just wanted to see if you are alright. _

…

I’m fine.

…

_ Will: Are you sure? Because today at school you seemed really...um...ya know. _

…

What?

…

_ Will: Angry. _

…

Sorry if I gave that impression, but really I am fine. Don’t worry about me.

...

_ Will: You are my friend, of course I worry. _

_... _

_ Will: And I know you got really close with Eleven and it’s been a month so I just...wanted to make sure... _

…

I should be asking how you are doing.

…

_ Will: Me? I’m...alright. _

…

No you’re not. If I can’t say I am fine neither can you.

…

_ Will: I didn’t say I was fine. I said I was alright. It’s different. _

…

*Laughs* Is that so?

…

_ Will:  _ *Laughs*  _ Yeah it is. Alright could mean anything from “I feel terrible” or “I’m still surviving”. Fine means you are good. _

…

Well then I am also alright.

...

_ Will: Great, so we are both alright. _

…

Curfew is still a couple hours away, want to come over and hang out?

…

_ Will: Sure be there soon! Signing off. _

_ … _

_ … _

_ … _

I can’t believe Will checked on me after everything he is going through.

…

He is really a great friend. All my friends are amazing. 

…

I need to stop taking my anger out on them.

…

I’ll talk to you tomorrow. I hope you are doing “alright”.

 

( _Monday, December 12, 1983_ )


	31. Day 31

**Mike Wheeler - Day 31:**

 

I’m really trying to make it to the weekend.

…

Sorry, it’s Mike and we are on Day 31.

…

But as I was saying, I just want to make it to this weekend and then I will have two weeks off.

…

School has been hard lately. 

…

Which is weird because I normally like school. Not necessarily the people, besides my friends, but learning isn’t too bad.

…

Science is my favorite subject. 

…

It has been hard to focus even in Science.

…

I have no idea why but it’s like I don’t even care. Not about grades or learning. It just seems really pointless.

…

I’m not even worried about a test I have coming up even though I have not been studying or paying attention in class.

…

Again, what is the point?

…

This town was almost destroyed by a monster.

…

If it hadn’t been for you, we would all be doomed. I am sure of that. 

…

What’s the point without you around?

…

Maybe I’ll feel differently after a couple weeks off for break. 

…

Maybe.

…

Okay. Talk to you later. Good night, El. 

  
  


( _ Tuesday, December 13, 1983 _ )


	32. Day 32

**Mike Wheeler - Day 32:**

 

Hi El, it’s Mike. At 7:30 p.m.

…

I don’t have a lot of energy to talk today. 

…

But I wanted to check in anyway. 

…

…

El, please answer me. 

…

…

PLEASE EL!

… 

…

…

…

Fine. Bye.

 

( _ Wednesday, December 14, 1983 _ )


	33. Day 33

**Mike Wheeler - Day 33:**

 

I am so so sorry about yesterday. 

…

It’s Day 33.

…

I got into a fight with my mom about your fort in the basement.

…

She wanted to take it down to clean up downstairs and I yelled at her.

…

She could not understand why it was so important to me. I stood in front of it telling her to leave it alone but she kept pushing.

…

And telling me that I have been acting different and that she does not like my new attitude.

…

I kept screaming that she doesn’t listen or care because SHE DOESN’T! It is so annoying.

…

We finally agreed to keep it up but I have to do extra chores for getting mad.

…

No one is going to tear down the fort if I have anything to say about it.

…

You don’t get to be erased.

…

That’s what it feel like, that you are being slowly erased. So I was hoping you would answer me and prove that isn’t true.

…

Except it should not matter if you answer or not. I have made a promise to keep searching for you and I will keep that promise.

…

Good night, El.

 

  
( _ Thursday, December 15, 1983 _ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea suggestion from - Adihsar


	34. Day 34

**Mike Wheeler - Day 34:**

 

Hi El. It’s Day 34.

…

I’m having a sleepover with the guys in my basement.

…

Which is why I am whispering.

…

I was surprised mom let us considering our fight, but she seemed glad I wanted them to come over.

…

We watched movies and ate an enormous amount of popcorn.

…

It was a really fun night. I needed the friend time.

…

Also, it is officially holiday break. Which means arcade time and hanging out with them all the time.

…

And Christmas.

…

I love Christmas.

…

I…

**Dustin: Mike?**

Yeah?

**Dustin: Who are you talking too?**

Um...myself?

**Dustin: Alright then…**

Go back to sleep.

**Dustin: Fine. Goodnight.**

…

Goodnight.

 

( _ Friday, December 16, 1983 _ )


	35. Day 35

**Mike Wheeler - Day 35:**

 

Why why why why why whyyyyy

…

Hi El, today was such a gross day.

…

So my friends and I go to this arcade and there is a guy that works there who is so annoying.

…

He literally is useless and never helps us when a game is broken and...I am getting off track.

…

He asked for my phone number to ask my sister out today.

…

Why would he want that? It is so gross.

…

Also, my sister has her dumb boyfriend, Steve.

…

I swear the guy lives at our house more than his own. 

…

I told arcade guy he could have my number if he beat me at pac man which HE DIDN’T.

…

The guys were really impressed with my skills, I just played extra hard because my sister would probably kill me if I gave our number to him.

…

What a creep. Gross.

…

Anyway, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. All I can say is BLEH.

  
  


( _ Saturday, December 17, 1983 _ )


	36. Day 36

**Mike Wheeler - Day 36:**

 

It’s Day 36 and kind of a weird one.

…

Um...Hopper came by my house. 

…

He is the sheriff of our town. 

...

I answered the door and immediately called for my parents but he stopped me to say he wanted to talk with me.

…

We sat in the living room and he didn’t say anything for like 5 minutes.

…

Mom eventually brought in cookies and coffee for him, but he seemed even less inclined to talk with mom around. 

…

When she went back into the kitchen he asked me lame questions about how I was doing and how was school.

…

It was really weird.

…

If anything, he should be checking on Will not me.

…

Which I told him of course and he says that he is going to.

…

I always get the impression there is something off about Hopper or that he is hiding something big.

…

I don’t like it.

…

Talk to you tomorrow.

 

( _ Sunday, December 18, 1983 _ )


	37. Day 37

**Mike Wheeler - Day 37:**

 

Hi El! It’s day 37 at 9:00 p.m.

…

This is Mike!

…

Mom, Holly and I finished all the Christmas decorating. Our house looks awesome inside and out.

…

Holly didn’t really do much because she is a toddler but she is a great cheerleader who laughs so easily at everything.

…

Then we worked on gingerbread houses, which Nancy and Steve decided to help with.

…

I told Nancy, “Decided to do something sweeter than Steve today?” 

…

She promptly kicked me, which honestly, worth it.

…

Holly got absolutely COVERED in icing. That was my fault because I put it too close to her and she started to eat it straight from the bowl.

…

Mom was mad, but I helped clean her off. Then I assisted in making dinner, which was macaroni and cheese with hotdogs in the noodles. One of my favorites.

...

Weirdly, dad didn’t come home for dinner tonight.

…

Mom said he had to stay late for work but she seemed pretty sad about it. 

…

The last thing I need is family drama. Better if my parents just be parents and that’s it. 

…

Alright, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.

 

( _Monday, December 19, 1983_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> laughforlouis basically gave me all the inspiration for this chapter.


	38. Day 38

**Mike Wheeler - Day 38:**

  
It’s day 38.  
…  
I’m sorry I kept talking about my parents yesterday.  
…  
It occurred to me later that you don’t really have a family that you know of.   
…  
And the only family you knew was a psychopath.  
…  
Sorry if that’s insensitive but it’s true.  
…  
I imagine sometimes what it would have been like if you lived with us.   
…  
It would have been so fun and I wish you could be here. You deserve so much, El.  
…  
You deserve a family.   
…  
And I hope you get it one day. Good night El.

 

( _Tuesday, December 20, 1983)_


	39. Day 39

**Mike Wheeler - Day 39:**

  
Hi El, It’s day 39. This is Mike.  
…  
I did it, I actually found my Christmas gifts.  
…  
They were on the top shelf in my parent’s closet.  
...  
I have never successfully found them before that I almost didn’t believe they were mine.  
…  
But it’s not like Mom and Dad are going to give Nancy action figures.  
…  
There was also a baseball and glove. It’s a small ball that is used for a boring sports game. And you use the glove to catch the ball.  
…  
No critical thinking goes into the game. At least, not when I have played.  
…  
Which was just as a kid because I sucked.  
…  
But I’m excited for the action figures.  
…  
Hope you are safe.  
…  
Talk later, bye!

 

( _Wednesday, December 21, 1983_ )


	40. Day 40

**Mike Wheeler - Day 40:**

 

Hi El, it’s Day 40. 

…

I cannot believe it’s been 40 days apart. 

…

Like a sad friendshipversary.

…

I’ve just been thinking of this as a long-distance friendship. 

…

Like a pen pal without the exchanging of letters. Just talking.

…

Or rather, me talking and you hopefully listening.

…

Anyway, I finished my mom’s Christmas gift today. 

…

I used some wood and carved a picture frame.

…

She annoying loves to take photos all the time, so now she has a handmade frame to put a photo in.

…

Mom’s a weird one. 

…

Sometimes I wish I had a photo of you. I worry I am going to forget your face. 

…

You have one of the nicest smiles.

...

That’s probably a creepy thing to say, I’m sorry. Talk to you tomorrow.

 

  
( _ Thursday, December 22, 1983 _ )


	41. Day 41

**Mike Wheeler - Day 41:**

 

Hi Eleven, it’s day 41.

…

IT IS ALMOST CHRISTMAS.

…

It is so close I can taste it, if Christmas had a taste. 

…

Which I guess it sort of does.

…

Gingerbread, peppermint candy canes, and pine trees is the taste for me.

…

Oh! And hot chocolate. Which you probably never had while you were around.

…

It is warm melted chocolate in liquid form that usually has marshmallows or a cinnamon stick inside. 

…

It is my favorite drink when it is cold outside. 

…

I am kind of bummed because it has not snowed enough to make snowmen or have snowball fights.

…

Then again, the last time I was in a snowball fight I got hit so hard that my lip started bleeding. So maybe no snowball fights this year.

…

I bet you would love the snow. It’s fun, besides always being wet after playing in it. 

…

I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Bye. 

 

( _Friday, December 23, 1983_ )


	42. Day 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was bound to happen that I mess up chapter dates, but I did not think I would mess up CHRISTMAS EVE! Sooooo, I edited the last chapter which is technically the new chapter and this is what you all read yesterday. I am so sorry. Thank you as always for being superstars and telling me when I mess up. Haha

**Mike Wheeler - Day 42:**

 

Hi Eleven, it’s day 42 and officially Christmas Eve.

…

My family puts out cookies for Santa, which is a silly kiddy thing but since we have my little sister, Holly...we still do it.

…

Mom also thinks I still believe in Santa...I don’t have the heart to tell her I don’t.

…

Oh and Santa is this make-believe big man who comes into people's homes on Christmas Eve to leave presents.

…

He has reindeer that can fly and take him around the world in one night.

…

You can see why I don’t believe in him. Scientifically, he could not make it around the world to all those houses in a night.

…

Then again, I did not believe in your type of powers until I saw it with my own eyes.

…

Maybe I should give Santa a second chance to be real.

…

We also open one gift the night before Christmas and I opened the one from Nancy.

…

She got me a wooly patterned sweater that is actually pretty comfortable. So good job to my sis.

…

Merry Christmas Eve, El.

 

(Saturday _, December 24, 1983_ )

 


	43. Day 43

**Mike Wheeler - Day 43:**

 

IT’S CHRISTMAS DAYYYYYY!!!  
…  
Whoops, I probably shouldn’t yell because my family is still asleep.   
…  
I’m just so excited for today because of the huge feast my mom makes and all the presents.  
…  
I also get to see my grandparents who love me because I am the only grandson.  
…  
It drives Nancy crazy which is hilarious of course.  
…  
I also wanted to let you know that I made you a Christmas gift.   
…  
I did it on the off chance you magically appeared.   
…  
It’s an ornament on the Christmas tree with a painted eggo waffle and 11 written on the back.  
…  
A silly thing I made with some of mom’s crafts.  
…  
If you ever come back, which I believe you will...I will be sure to give it to you.  
…  
Thanks for being my friend.  
…  
Merry Christmas.

 

( _Sunday, December 25, 1983_ )


	44. Day 44

**Mike Wheeler - Day 44:**

 

Hi El! It’s Day 44.

…

I got so many awesome gifts for Christmas.

…

As you know I got the  sweater from my sister, more action figures, the baseball glove and ball from Dad...ugh, whatever. 

…

But my grandparents got me an official Dungeons and Dragons Master guide. Which is so incredible. 

…

The book is pretty expensive to buy because there aren’t a lot of copies. I have already skimmed through it today and there are a ton of monsters I can add into the mix. 

…

For Christmas dinner, we ate a lot of food and drank Eggnog. 

…

Steve was there. I saw Nancy and him sneak alcohol into their Eggnog. They think they are such cool teenagers when they are such losers. 

…

A fact I told them after I loudly asked how they were enjoying their eggnog. 

...

Nancy's face turned so red with embarrassment. 

...

Holly and I sang Christmas Carols, she’s only a toddler so her singing is more like yelling but it is really funny. Dad told us to shut up after a while but she just kept singing/shouting away. 

…

I hope you were safe and warm yesterday. But most of all, I hope you were not alone. 

…

Talk to you later, El. 

 

_ (Monday, December 26, 1983 _ )


	45. Day 45

**Mike Wheeler - Day 45:**

  
Hi El, it’s Mike and It’s Day 45.  
…  
Something is seriously wrong with Will.  
…  
He won’t tell me what but he is acting weird.  
…  
He looks like he isn’t eating and his face gets paler everyday.  
…  
I have no idea what to do. Do I ask him what’s up? Or leave him alone?  
…  
I’m really worried. He spent a long time in the bathroom yesterday with the water running.   
…  
I was hoping we were over keeping things from each other but I don’t know.   
…  
Maybe I will say something next time I see him.  
…  
Thanks for listening, I’ll talk to you later.

  
( _Tuesday, December 27, 1983_ )


	46. Day 46

**Mike Wheeler - Day 46:**

 

Hi El, it’s Day 46. 

…

I tried to talk to Will, but it did not go well.

…

He actually got really mad at me, something that never happens. 

…

Well, mad for Will. Which just means he got really serious and repeatedly said he was alright.

…

Which, I tried to make a joke about “alright” like he did a while ago, but that backfired. 

…

I guess I should wait for him to come talk to me, instead of forcing him to talk.

…

I just think friends should tell each other when something is wrong.

…

I may not follow that to some extent but...it’s different with you.

…

They would not understand.

…

Probably think I am crazy for talking to you every night.

…

Okay, until tomorrow.

 

_ (Wednesday, December  28, 1983 _ )

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am late because I didn’t get off work until midnight. 'Twas the longest and most dramatic day to deal with. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Also, I want to start asking questions to those who comment all the time. You bring me life. They may not always be stranger things related questions but let’s start it off with one.
> 
> Daily question:  
> Who is your favorite character from stranger things and why?


	47. Day 47

**Mike Wheeler - Day 47:**

 

My family is so annoying.

…

It’s Day 47.

…

Mom decided that dad and I need to… "bond" more.

…

Whatever that means.

…

So instead of going to my friends' places to hang out, I had to be around my father ALL DAY.

…

He made me read the newspaper. Not the comics part, but international news.

…

Then we watched a sports game on TV. I literally could care less about any team...it was excruciating. 

…

Mom suggested we try out my new glove and baseball. 

…

Which was, I will admit, a little fun. Until I threw the ball too hard and hit dad in the arm.

…

Then we were done. 

…

I think what upset me more was listening to my parents talk about how the day went.

…

I usually sit on the top of the stairwell to listen. Dad said he thinks I am an odd kid and that we have nothing in common. 

…

Which is true, we don’t have anything in common. But odd? He sits around watching TV all day. 

…

I helped save the world. 

…

Kinda.

…

Anyway, sort of a shit day. Bye.

 

_ (Thursday, December  29, 1983 _ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily Question: Who is your least favorite character? If you have one!


	48. Day 48

**Mike Wheeler - Day 48:**

 

Hi El, it’s Day 48. This is Mike. **  
**

…

After yesterday’s...bonding. I was free to do whatever I wanted today.

…

Dustin and I hung out because Lucas is on vacation with his family and Will wasn’t feeling good. Or so claims his mother.

…

We watched tv for a while at his place. He is the biggest mama’s boy and it is so entertaining.

…

But she made us a ton of snacks, so I like his mom.

…

Dustin asked about you. He wanted to know if I had heard anything from you.

…

I didn’t know how to respond because technically...I haven’t heard from you.

…

Do I feel like you are somehow able to hear me?

…

Yes.

…

Do I feel like your presence is near?

…

Absolutely.

…

But then again, I am probably losing my mind.

…

That was a joke, I promise. I am not actually losing my mind...I hope.

…

Ok, I will stop embarrassing myself. Talk to you tomorrow, El.

 

_(Friday, December  30, 1983)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily question:  
> Do you have a favorite episode or moment from Stranger Things?


	49. Day 49

**Mike Wheeler - Day 49:**

 

Happy New Years Eve, El.

…

T.S. Elliot, who is a famous writer said, “For last year's words belong to last year's language,

…

And next year's words await another voice

…

And to make an end is to make a beginning."

…

I really like that quote because it tells you to leave the past behind but also use it to create a new start.

…

A lot of really horrible things happened this year.

…

But also a lot of wonderful things.

…

Like us being brought together.

…

That is a wonderful thing not a horrible thing. If that was not clear. Oh god...I am messing this up.

…

What I am trying to say is, you are a great part of my past and hopefully will be back here in the future. Where we can really get to be friends and...yeah.

…

So this year's pain can stay where it is and I will look to next year to be better.

  


_(Saturday, December 31, 1983_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily question:
> 
> Put a Stranger Things character in a Hogwarts House! Try to do one that someone else has not done.
> 
> I will start:  
> Lucas Sinclair - Ravenclaw


	50. Day 50

**Mike Wheeler - Day 50:**

 

Hi El, it’s day 50. This is Mike.

…

I can’t believe we are on day 50.

…

I would say it doesn’t feel like it has been that long since I last saw you but that would be a lie.

…

It feels longer and frustrating that it has been this long.

…

I wonder if you have any New Year's resolutions.

…

Those are when you say what you want to change about yourself or do something new for the new year.

…

Most people don’t follow their resolutions.

…

I will follow mine. I have two.

…

One is to beat my high score on Dragon’s Lair.

...

And the second is to never give up on you.

…

Cheesy and silly but important to me.

…

Stay safe and I will talk to you tomorrow.

  


_(Sunday, January 1, 1984_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily question:  
> If you could be one character on the show, who would you want to be?


	51. Day 51

**Mike Wheeler - Day 51:**

 

Hi El, it’s day 51.

…

My last day of freedom before I have to go back to school.

…

I spent it at Lucas’s place with him and Dustin.

…

His little sister would not stop making fun of us because we were looking at my DnD guide.

…

She’s worse than Nancy honestly. At least Nancy leaves me alone. I prefer Holly because she is just a goofy toddler.

…

Will wasn't there because his mom is saying he is sick again.

…

This is getting ridiculous. Hopefully, he will be at school tomorrow.

…

I think something is going on with him that he is refusing to talk about.

…

Something more than the trauma of being in the upside-down.

…

Something darker and I don’t know how to help. I -

 

_Karen Wheeler: Mike? What are you doing down there?_

 

Shit…

 

Nothing mom!

 

_Karen Wheeler: You were talking to someone, who were you talking too?_

 

Mom, it’s nothing really.

 

_Karen Wheeler: Honey, I am worried about you. You are acting so weird and -_

 

 _(Monday, January 2, 1984_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily question:
> 
> If you could have any superpower, what would it be and how would you use it to make the world a better place?


	52. Day 52

**Mike Wheeler - Day 52:**

 

Hey El. It’s Day 52.  
…  
…  
…  
So you probably guessed my mom and I got into it last night.  
…  
I’m so tired of them not understanding.  
…  
My dad is a fool who believed the government people over his own son.  
…  
Mom wants her “little boy” back and I can’t stand it.  
…  
I feel like I have to live a second life in this house.  
…  
I honestly don’t know what to do. What would you do?  
…  
…  
…  
Sigh...I can’t talk about this more tonight. I need to think. Bye.

  
_(Tuesday, January 3, 1984)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily Question:  
> Do you get inspiration from any fictional characters (any universe)?


	53. Day 53

**Mike Wheeler - Day 53:**

 

Hey El, it’s Day 53 at 7:30 pm. It’s Mike.

…

I’m sorry for leaving you hanging like that.

…

Fights keep happening more and more with my parents and they take a lot out of me.

…

Mostly because I don’t see what their problem is. I would much rather be left alone.

…

Not completely alone, but you get it.

…

Mom claims I have been more selfish over the past couple of months.

...

Keeping you a secret being the biggest part of the argument.

…

I guess it caused a lot of problems at work for my dad then of course those stalkers who watched our house forever.

…

The neighbors and their friends are embarrassed.

…

I just can’t really get myself to care.

...  
How can she possibly understand what our friendship means to me?

…

How can she understand...me?

…

That's it, I guess. Night.

  


_(Wednesday, January 4, 1984_ )

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is late because I got off work at 1:00am...then fell asleep before posting. Haha. I am a mess.
> 
> Daily question:  
> What was the scariest moment in Stranger Things for you?


	54. Day 54

**Mike Wheeler - Day 54:**

 

It’s Day 54. Hi El.  
…  
Today was so freaking cold.  
…  
I honestly thought I was going to freeze to death riding my bike to and from school.  
…

I just...WHY IS IT SO COLD HERE?!

...  
Indiana can get pretty snowy and cold when it wants too.  
…  
I personally hate the cold. I would much rather live in a warm climate.  
…  
I’ve always wondered what the weather is like in the upside down.  
…  
Is it the same as ours?  
…  
Or does in remain one temperature because it is its own universe?  
…  
I want to ask Will these questions but I feel like that would be rude.  
…  
I’m just curious what you have to deal with.  
…  
Hopefully, HAD to deal with.  
…  
Talk tomorrow.

  
(Thursday _, January 5, 1984_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve or Day depending on timelines! Or Happy normal day for those that don’t celebrate. 
> 
> Daily Question:  
> What are you doing for the holidays?


	55. Day 55

**Mike Wheeler - Day 55:**

 

Hi El. It’s Day 55.

…

And oh god what a day it’s been.

…

Will finally told us what’s been going on with him.

…

He is having violent dreams about the upside down.

…

Except, he says they don’t feel like dreams

…

They feel real and like he is being called back there.

…

Lucas told him that the memories are still fresh and it’s probably his imagination.

…

Dustin thinks he is going crazy...helpful as always that one.

...

I’m not so sure. If it feels real to him then it might be.

…

He asked us if he should tell his mom and brother but I think he should wait.

…

We need more information.

…

Wish you were here to help.

…

Talk to you tomorrow.

 

_(Friday, January 6, 1984)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT A SMALL WILL BYERS ACTION FIGURE FOR XMAS! It is sooooo cute.  
> Daily Question:  
> Favorite gift you got over the holidays?


	56. Day 56

**Mike Wheeler - Day 56:**

 

Hi El. It’s Day 56. It’s 5:30 pm. This is Mike.

…

I decided the guys and I need a sleepover tonight.

…

I think it will make Will feel a little better to have us around for the weekend.

…

It has been a while since we have done it at Will’s place, so I suggested we go there.

…

I don’t want him to feel like we are avoiding his house.

…

Because...we aren’t.

…

I mean we kind of are.

…

But not in a mean way!

…

I don’t know why they stay there after everything that happened.

…

I would want to live as far away as possible if a monster came into my home and stole my son.

…

Not to mention it attacked Nancy, Jonathan, Steve, and Will’s mom.

…

It is kind of stupid to stay in a house so evil.

…

I am anxious just thinking about going back there.

…

But I will do it for Will.

…

Talk to you when I can.

 

_(Saturday, January 7, 1984)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There have been a couple deaths on the show. Who would you want to save?


	57. Day 57

**Mike Wheeler - Day 57:**

 

Hi El, it’s Day 57.

…

The sleepover went really well. Will’s house is still damn creepy but at least we survived the night.

…

So weird thing.

…

Mrs. Byers is dating a guy.

…

A nerdy guy.

…

As in he founded the AV club at my school nerdy.

…

I am the current president if that gives you an idea of how nerdy he is.

…

Although, you probably don’t understand nerdy to loser versus jock to popular.

…

That’s why I like you. You don’t judge me.

…

You NEVER judge me. You just wanted friends. People to understand you.

…

That’s all I want too.

…

But back to the boyfriend. His name is Bob Newby and he’s actually really nice.

…

I think it will be good for Will to have him around.

…

He is certainly an improvement from his father...the guy’s an asshole. I hate him.

…

He says terrible things to Will. Calls him weak even though Will is so strong.

…

Pisses me off but Will doesn’t see the way his dad treats him.

…

It is his dad after all. He wants to see the best in him. Will sees the best in everyone.

…

Alright, I’m hanging out with the guys again tonight. I can hear them upstairs shouting for me. Talk later!

  


_(Sunday, January 8, 1984)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am bringing Bob Newby into the picture because I loved his character and people talking about how they would save him honestly AGREE.
> 
> Daily Question:  
> Are you watching any great shows right now? Or rewatching anything?


	58. Day 58

**Mike Wheeler - Day 58:**

 

Hi El, it’s day 58. It’s Mike.

…

I’m stupid.

…

I waited until the last minute to write this dumb essay for English.

…

I usually don’t procrastinate but the subject matter is hard for me to write about.

…

My teacher wants us to describe the most inspirational person in our life.

…

Most people usually write about their parents or celebrities.

…

Honestly? I want to write about you.

…

I want to talk about how you inspired me to be braver than I ever thought I could.

…

Jumping off a cliff for my friends? I would have never done that in the past.

…

I want to describe how your kindness toward others, despite your past, touches every person you meet.

…

I want this town to know what you did for it without a second thought.

…

You make a sacrifice and no one gets to know about it?

…

It’s cruel to make me write this.

…

I think I am going to steal the one Nancy wrote in 8th grade. Mom keeps all her old papers.

…

Seriously, who is even going to notice?

…

I’ll just write it in my own hand.

…

I just want to be done with this assignment.

…

Yeah…I am going to do it...what’s the big deal if I do?

…

Talk to you later.

 

_(Monday, January 9, 1984)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what's going to happennnnnn.
> 
> Daily Question:  
> Have you cheated in school in some way and gotten caught or not caught?
> 
> Fun Fact: I cheated on a History test in 8th grade and got caughtttttt. It was not a fun time. But Hey, I survived. Went to college. My life is not ruined. Haha


	59. Day 59

**Mike Wheeler - Day 59:**

 

Hi El, it’s Mike.

…

I managed to finish my essay.

…

And just as I predicted, my sister wrote the same essay about who inspires her back in 8th grade.

…

She wrote about Mom. Real creative Nancy.

…

She got an A+ on the paper, so I am hoping for that too.

…

I played the funniest prank on her annoying boyfriend, Steve, today.

…

He left his wallet on the coffee table and so I went through it, as one does.

…

There was a pack of 10 condoms inside.

…

So I took them and laid them out on the table for all to see.

…

Then went into the kitchen where mom, dad, Nancy, and Steve were talking.

…

And told everyone, “Mom, Holly is playing with Steve’s wallet on the coffee table.”

…

Mom and him went out into the living room.

…

Mom let out the biggest shriek and Steve was apologizing PROFUSELY.

…

Steve and Nancy had to sit through a 20-minute lecture from mom.

...

Nancy, of course, blamed me later, but hey...she has no proof.

…

It was still comedic gold.

…

Hope you are doing well and getting into a little mischief yourself. Talk to you tomorrow.

 

_(Tuesday, January 10, 1984)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got home late tonight! I loved everyone's cheating stories. You are crack me up. 
> 
> Daily Question:  
> Have you played any pranks on family or friends?
> 
> I personally am not much of a prankster, just extremely sarcastic. Like our boy Mike. Haha


	60. Day 60

**Mike Wheeler - Day 60:**

 

Hi El, It’s Day 60 and I want to be honest about something.

…

...

...

Every time we get to another 10-day mark, I feel really sad.

…

I keep hoping each time that this will be the day you talk back.

…

This time she will answer me.

…

This time I won’t feel so alone.

…

And so angry.

…

Not at you but everything and everyone else.

…

It just feels really unfair.

…

Unfair what happened to you.

…

And what’s happening to me.

…

Which I can’t exactly explain.

…

I know I don’t like it that’s for sure.

...

…

...

I don’t know what else there is to say.

…

Night El.

  


_(Wednesday, January 11, 1984)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst my loves but we all know Mike is not in a good place.
> 
> Daily Question:  
> What is your favorite 80's song? If you don't have one GO LISTEN TO 80'S MUSIC!
> 
> I love many but Living on a Prayer by Bon Jovi is one of the best-written songs of all time.


	61. Day 61

**Mike Wheeler - Day 61:**

 

Hi El. It’s Mike and it’s Day 61.  
…  
I’m already done with school and I have been back for less than two weeks.  
…  
Science has been the only thing getting me through each day.  
…  
AV club too.  
...  
I think the guys are noticing something is up with me because Will tried to get me to talk about it.  
…  
But it’s not really something I can properly explain.  
…  
We kinda ended up in a fight and ignoring each other at lunch.  
…  
But don’t worry, it wasn’t a serious fight.  
…  
Friends fighting is normal.  
…  
I’ll break the silence tomorrow at school with a cup of pudding and a handshake. 

...

Maybe one of mom’s cookies too.  
…  
I shouldn’t get mad at Will for just wanting to make sure I am alright. I’m glad he cares.  
…  
Alright, talk later.

 

(Thursday _, January 12, 1984)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL!!
> 
> Daily Question: How did you celebrate the New Year?
> 
> I FLEW to my hometown in Los Angeles to go to my best friends’ party then I am going to Disneyland tomorrow then back to work on Tuesday...because I am crazy. Haha


	62. Day 62

**Mike Wheeler - Day 62:**

 

Hi El, it’s Day 62.

…

Will and I are fine.

…

I brought some of mom’s cookies and he took them.

…

We also did a handshake but it felt too adult for the moment, so we high-fived after.

…

Then laughed because we are stupid.

…

Dustin said I had to stop trying to tear this party apart.

…

I know he was kidding...but it still pissed me off.

…

I’m not trying to tear anyone apart.

…

I am just trying to get through each day.

...

I have to go to dinner, but I will talk later.

 

_(Friday, January 13, 1984)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I HAD THIS READY LAST NIGHT. But as I went to post it...I fell asleep. Because I was at Disneyland all day and still exhausted from New Years partying. 
> 
> Daily Question:  
> What is your favorite amusement park and ride at that park?
> 
>  
> 
> Mine is Disneyland and a tie between Thunder Mountain and Indiana Jones.


	63. Day 63

**Mike Wheeler - Day 63:**

 

Hi El, it’s Mike and we are on Day 63.

…

Will mentioned having another horrible dream last night.

…

This time, he was trapped in the upside down.

…

He felt there was no escape, he could only BE. 

…

I am not sure what he meant by...be. Be what?

…

He said he could feel the cold and wet air surrounding him.

…

That is was extremely real. 

…

I am getting worried. 

…

I am starting to think we do need to go to his mom about this. 

…

She will know what to do. 

…

I hope.

…

Why is everything so messed up?

 

_ (Saturday, January 14, 1984) _


	64. Day 64

**Mike Wheeler - Day 64:**

 

Hey El.

…

I had a really long talk with Will about his options today.

…

We sort of came down to three.

…

One: We pretend nothing is going wrong and it is just dreams.

…

Not the ideal choice but the one that will keep him from being labeled a “freak”.

…

Two: We go to Hopper and ask him to do something about it.

…

He is kind of a weird guy but he did help save Will. So I feel duty bound to trust him.

…

Three: We tell his mom.

…

That option is last because Mrs. Byers is a little...unstable shall we say?

…

She is still a good mom to Will, just a little overbearing. 

…

Him and his mom are really close so I have a feeling he is going to tell her. 

…

It is weird. 

…

Although, I am not close with my mom so maybe that’s why I think it is weird.

…

Not sure what option he is going to do but I hope it gets worked out.

…

Talk to you later. 

 

_ (Sunday, January 15, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who messed up on the days of the week for 10 days! Meeeee. But I went through and fixed them. It was bound to happen. :)
> 
> Daily Question:  
> What is the hardest decision you have ever had to make? (If you feel comfortable answering, no pressure)
> 
> Mine was deciding to go to college 3,000 miles away from my family. Best decision for myself in the end.


	65. Day 65

**Mike Wheeler - Day 65:**

 

So...

…

I am grounded.

…

Maybe for life.

…

Unclear because my mom yelled at me for roughly an hour before sending me to bed.

…

Without dinner.

…

Although, she felt guilty about that and brought me a plate of food later.

…

As I mentioned, I plagiarized my last English essay.

…

Andddddd my teacher figured it out. 

…

Probably because she liked Nancy so much she recognized the essay. 

…

I had to sneak down to the basement to grab my com and talk to you.

…

Which I will be hiding under my pillow until I figure out how long I am grounded for.

…

Oh, and I have to re-write the damn essay. But I still get a zero.

…

It is supposed to teach me about consequences.

…

All I am learning is...I should have been smarter about not getting caught. 

…

Talk later. Bye. 

 

_ (Monday, January 16, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily Question:  
> What is your favorite adult character on Stranger Things?


	66. Day 66

**Mike Wheeler - Day 66:**

 

_ Grounded _

 

_ (Tuesday, January 17, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am evil...except not really because I am about to post the next day. Haha


	67. Day 67

**Mike Wheeler - Day 67:**

 

Hi El! I’m so sorry I missed day 66. This is day 67.

…

You probably don’t know what being grounded means but basically…

…

I can’t leave my house.

…

I can’t see my friends.

…

I have to stay in my room.

…

I have to do Nancy’s and my chores.

…

No allowance.

…

No TV.

…

And my parents watch me like a hawk.

…

So when I tried to sneak out last night, I got caught.

…

But today, Nancy is “watching” me while my parents are out.

…

She’s making out with Steve on the couch.

…

With poor Holly watching Winnie the Pooh on TV. 

…

_ Nancy: MIKE! Mom said you can’t be in the basement while you are grounded! Get up here! _

…

Damn it. Talk later.

  
  
  


_ (Wednesday, January 18, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily Question:   
> Have you ever been in so much trouble you have gotten grounded or things were taken away from you?
> 
>  
> 
> I was always a really good kid, but my senior year of high school kinda started acting out and not caring about a class or two. So I was doing poorly in science and my parents grounded me. I remember sneaking out and going to the movies with my friends but brought my grades up so my parents would stop being mad at me. haha


	68. Day 68

**Mike Wheeler - Day 68:**

  
Got my com back in my room!  
…  
This time it is hidden under a floorboard instead of my pillow.  
…  
Should have realized mom would find it easily.   
…  
She is ALWAYS cleaning. It is really annoying.  
…  
Also, she donates our stuff all the time.   
…  
She claims it is because she doesn't like clutter.  
…  
I think she likes torturing us by not just taking things we love and giving them away...  
…  
BUT WE HAVE TO CHOOSE WHAT TO GIVE AWAY.  
…  
It is cruel and unusual punishment.   
…  
Anyway, I cannot talk for long in case they hear me outside my door.   
…  
I’ll talk to you tomorrow.

 

( _Thursday, January 19, 1984_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY INTERNET IS BEING HORRIBLE. I am mad about it.
> 
> Daily Question:   
> Did anyone watch our Stranger Things cast at the Golden Globes?!!


	69. Day 69

**Mike Wheeler - Day 69:**

 

Hi El, it’s Day 69. This is Mike. 

…

I’m still grounded.

…

And I STILL have to re-write that stupid essay about who I admire.

…

I honestly have no clue who to write about.

…

Mom? No...since that’s what my plagiarized one was about.

…

Dad? ...pass.

…

Nancy? *laughs* As if.

…

Maybe I could write about one of my friends.

…

But then I would have to choose between the guys.

…

Will would say I should write it about him since I have known him the longest.

…

Dustin would say I should write about him because he is the funniest.

…

Lucas would say I should write about him because he is the coolest. 

…

Which I will give him that, he is.

…

I am honestly stumped. 

…

…

I wonder who you would write about?

…

Talk to you tomorrow. Bye.

 

_ (Friday, January 20, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily Question:   
> Who do you most admire in your life?


	70. Day 70

**Mike Wheeler - Day 70:**

 

Hi El. It’s Mike and it’s Day 70.

…

I made the decision to write my essay about you.

…

I am trying to be subtle about it because my parents will probably read it.

…

But I think they may ask who I am talking about because I make it super vague.

…

I don’t know if I captured how much you inspire me.

…

Because there are many ways that you do it.

...

But I’ll read you a little from it.

…

_It is challenging to talk about the person who inspires me the most in this world because they have left it._

…

_ I look around every day trying to find their kind smile but they are nowhere to be found. _

…

_ I have no photos to look back upon and no letters to re-read. _

…

_ The only thing left of them is in my memories. _

…

_ I can remember the way they made me feel safer than I have ever felt. _

…

_ They showed their intelligence through actions, rarely words, something I aspire to do as well.  _

… 

_ They spent their time sacrificing themselves for me and my friends over and over. _

…

_ I feel brave and strong due to their help, even though they are gone. _

…

_ I miss them everyday. _

…

Anyway, those were just a few lines from it. 

…

It’s lame I’m sure but it felt nice to write about you. 

…

I’ll talk to you later. 

 

_ (Saturday, January 21, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am here to break everyone's hearts today. LOVE YOU ALL. 
> 
> Daily Question:  
> What is the bravest thing you think a character did on Stranger Things?
> 
> I believe Will standing up to the Upside Down shadow monster was by far the bravest thing any character has done ever in the history of film and television. (Even if it didn't work, I don't care it was spectacular)


	71. Day 71

**Mike Wheeler - Day 71:**

 

Hey El, it’s Mike.

...

So I thought about it and decided to make a second essay. 

…

The one about you will go to my teacher because it is better.

…

And the other will be for my parents.

…

That way there won’t be as many questions about it.

…

Hopefully…

…

Probably not…

…

Who’s to say really.

...

Anyway, It took me maybe an hour to write the one about you.

…

I pulled an all-nighter last night to write about my Dad inspiring me.

…

Literally could not think of a thing to write.

…

Needless to say, I wrote a lot of bullshit. 

…

It feels useless to even do the assignment.

…

My teacher already said I would be getting a 0.

…

I’m so done with this year. 

…

Bye El.

  
  


_ (Sunday, January 22, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily Question:
> 
> What is everyone's favorite movie right now?


	72. Day 72

**Mike Wheeler - Day 72:**

 

Hi El. It’s Day 72.

…

Mom read my “essay” and really liked it. 

…

Although, when she gave it to dad he only skimmed it…

…

I won’t lie...that kinda made me feel bad?

…

Like it was a fake essay about him.

…

But show a LITTLE appreciation perhaps?

…

Maybe I am being too sensitive about it.

...

My dad makes me feel that way sometimes.

…

Anyway, enough about him.

...

I turned in my actual essay about you to my teacher.

…

She said she will get back to me later in the week.

…

I am studying extra hard for the next test because I don’t really WANT to fail 7th grade English.

…

The guys would never let it down if I did.

…

Also, I talked to Will today and he has decided to tell his mom about the weird upside down dreams that seem real to him.

…

I hope she can help.

…

I’ll keep you updated.

…

Talk later. 

 

_ (Monday, January 23, 1984) _


	73. Day 73

**Mike Wheeler - Day 73:**

 

I have to talk fast because my mom has been hovering outside my door all night.  
…  
She just went to the bathroom so I have about a minute or two.  
…  
Will told his mom about his dreams.  
…  
And it went about as poorly as he expected.  
…  
She believes him of course.  
…  
But she is FREAKING OUT.  
…  
Apparently she thinks he should see a doctor.  
…  
Not a doctor who makes sure you are physically healthy.  
…  
One who checks if you are mentally healthy.   
…  
It all sounds very _One Flew Over the Cuckoo’s Nest_.  
…  
Of course you don’t know that movie. Sorry.   
…  
It’s about an asylum that holds people and medicates them and abuses them.  
…  
I don’t want to compare what you went through to it.  
…  
Except it is sort of how I imagined your imprisonment.   
…  
Anyway, I am worried about what will happen.  
…  
Oh crap! Gotta go, I can hear mom coming out of the bathroom.

  
( _Tuesday, January 24, 1984_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want you all to know. I love how many wonderful people comment. You are all beautiful and great. I’m in the biggest “I love you all mood”.
> 
> Daily Question:  
> Tell me about your day!


	74. Day 74

**Mike Wheeler - Day 74:**

 

Hi El, it’s day 74 at 8:00 pm.

…

Parents went bowling with their friends tonight.

…

I miss bowling.

…

No, I miss the outdoors.

…

I only get to see it on my way to and from school.

…

Being grounded is so painful.

…

I’m re-reading Lord of the Rings to get through it. 

…

It’s Will’s favorite.

...

This is my fifth time reading it.

…

It’s a book about a fantasy world with wizards, hobbits, and elves.

…

A hobbit, which is a creature about the size of a child, saves the whole world.

…

This time reading through I’m kind of reminded of us. 

…

I miss saving the world with you.

...

Honestly, I miss you.

  
  


_ (Wednesday, January 25, 1984) _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday we closed the show I was working on, so that’s why I didn’t update. I worked past midnight and then went out partying until 3:00am with the cast like a fool. I am a tired human currently.
> 
>  
> 
> Daily Question:
> 
> What is one thing you would ask a Stranger Things character?


	75. Day 75

**Mike Wheeler - Day 75:**

 

Hi El.

…

Hopper knows about Will.

…

Mrs. Byers actually went to him for help.

…

Well, he came to check on her yesterday and then she spilled everything. 

…

Will said he could hear them in the other room discussing what would happen next.

…

I guess Hopper suggested he get help at the very lab that basically caused this to happen. 

…

Yeah. Hawkins National Laboratory. 

…

It’s fucking insane if you ask me. 

…

I am pretty angry that they would even consider having him go there.

…

After everything that happened to you.

…

And my best friend.

…

And Nancy’s best friend.

…

It’s horrible.

...

Will says the dreams are becoming too frequent.

…

He thinks it is his only option.

…

I’m scared El. 

…

And so is Will.

…

I’ll talk more tomorrow.

 

_ (Thursday, January 26, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily Question: What scares you?


	76. Day 76

**Mike Wheeler - Day 76:**

 

You won’t believe it, El!

…

My English teacher loved my essay so much she gave me a C!

…

The essay I wrote about you!

…

She said it was her favorite paper and that it was even better than Nancy’s was. 

…

She really wanted to know who I was writing about and I just told her an old friend who is not around now.

…

She said I would have gotten an A but since I plagiarized the last one, I still needed to be punished.

…

But who cares! I did not get an F!!!! 

…

This is amazing. 

…

My parents are going to be thrilled when I tell them.

…

Like getting an F sucks when you are normally an A student. 

…

It’s crazy how a letter can mean so much and yet have no real value. 

…

In the grand scheme of things, this grade is not going to hurt me as a 7th grader. 

…

It is so dumb.

…

But I am going to be grateful for now. 

…

Talk later. Bye!

  
  
  


_ (Friday, January 27, 1984) _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily Question:
> 
> So my best friend and I have sorta started a book club between the two of us because we are huge book nerds. We love fantasy, YA novels, and mystery books. We just read John Green's book Turtles All the Way Down.
> 
> Do you have any book suggestions?


	77. Day 77

**Mike Wheeler - Day 77:**

 

So as I’ve mentioned…

…

I am grounded.

…

And let me tell you.

...

I am so BOREDDDDD!

…

Not even re-reading Lord of the Rings can get me through the pain of this.

…

My parents were super proud of my C, even if they think the essay was about dad.

…

Mom said we can renegotiate my grounding if I behave this weekend.

...

They are going away tomorrow and Nancy is supposed to keep an eye on me.

…

Which means Steve’s coming over too.

…

I was planning on a couple pranks.

…

But I may have to hold off so I don’t get in more trouble.

…

I just need to be free of this hell. 

…

Talking to you helps though.

…

I hope you know I’m always thinking of you, friend.

…

Even if these messages are not being received by you. 

…

It doesn’t matter.

…

Chat later.

 

_ (Saturday, January 28, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the book requests!
> 
> Daily Question:  
> Do you have any pets? What kind, what is their name, and why are they named that?
> 
> If you don't have pets, what is your favorite animal?


	78. Day 78

**Mike Wheeler - Day 78:**

 

Hi El, we are on Day 78. It’s Mike.

…

Just me, Holly, Nancy, and Steve tonight.

...

I was the picture perfect son of course. 

…

If I can be ungrounded sooner rather than later, than GREAT.

…

I did not argue with Nancy.

…

I did all my homework.

…

I cleaned the dishes.

...

I engaged in polite conversation with stupid boyfriend, Steve.

…

I played with Holly.

…

Nancy was so suspicious of me all night.

…

She thinks I planned something big.

…

Which I did, I was going to put a fake engagement ring in his back pocket.

…

Nancy would have screamed at him.

…

But I was good and then went to bed early.

…

I hope you had a good day.

…

Talk to you later.

  
  


_ (Sunday, January 29, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily Question:   
> CHOOSE if you dare  
> Nancy + Steve  
> Nancy + Jonathan  
> Nancy + Happiness


	79. Day 79

**Mike Wheeler - Day 79:**

 

It happened El.

…

I have been freed!

…

I am no longer grounded!!

…

When I went down for breakfast this morning, mom and dad were both there.

…

They gave me a quick speech about making sure I behave.

…

I am not allowed to get into any trouble.

...

That I have to keep my grades up.

…

And if I agree to do all that, then I am no longer grounded.

…

I think I actually jumped in the air and did a whoopie.

…

I feel elated!

…

The guys were so happy that they wanted to celebrate after school.

…

We went to a local diner and got dessert.

…

They even paid for me because I have the best friends ever. 

…

I am so happy. 

…

Anyway, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. You are great, but you know that. Bye!

  
  


_ (Monday, January 30, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily Question:  
> Name a couple of fictional characters that you relate too! Any fandom is fine. 
> 
> I am a mixture of Ron Weasley (Harry Potter) and Bill Denbrough (IT), like I am both the funny best friend and a hardcore leader.


	80. Day 80

**Mike Wheeler - Day 80:**

 

Hi El, it’s day 80. This is Mike.

…

I think it is time to admit something to you.

…

I don’t know if you remember the Snowball Dance that I invited you too?

…

I actually went to it back in December.

…

I have been scared to tell you because...well...I don’t know why.

…

That night, a part of me desperately hoped you would show up.

…

Just magically be there in the doorway, smiling.

...

That we would get to dance and have fun.

…

Watch Dustin make a fool of himself.

…

Make Lucas show us some proper moves.

…

Hangout with Will who would awkwardly stand on the side until we made him dance. 

…

Then maybe do a slow dance or something silly like that.

…

You may not even know what a slow dance is. 

…

You just dance to a calming song...slowly?

…

Alright, I am sounding dumb to my own ears.

…

The actual dance was boring. 

…

Lucas, Will, Dustin, and I sat at a table watching everyone else dance.

…

We looked pretty sad probably. 

…

Anyway, I wanted to let you know because I kind of felt like I was lying to you in some way.

…

At least not telling the full truth.

…

And friends don’t lie.

..

Just know, I saved a dance for you.

…

I will always save a dance for you.

...

Talk to you later my friend.

 

_ (Tuesday, January 31, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of people have been asking for me to put the Snowball dance in somehow. So I did. And I think I broke my own heart? Like how dare I write this?! Love you all! Happy 80 Entries!
> 
> Daily Question:  
> Did your heart ever break during Stranger Things?
> 
> Me - When El and Mike were both at the school and could sense each other there but kept missing each other. Then El sees him with Max. YEAH THAT BROKE ME GOOD.


	81. Day 81

**Mike Wheeler - Day 81:**

 

Hi El, it’s day 81.

...

It’s been snowing all day.

…

I am pretty sure I froze my butt on the way home from school.

…

Not actually, El, don’t worry. 

…

But my body is so cold and the hot chocolate I am making is taking too long.

…

Currently, I am bundled under four blankets in the basement.

…

In the fort of course.

…

I missed being down here.

…

Being grounded meant staying cooped up in my room.

…

There is something special about my basement that I can’t quite explain.

…

It’s where my friends and I always hang out.

…

I think I have spent more hours down here than anywhere else.

...

I feel safest here.

…

I feel closest to you.

…

Which is a weird thing to say but you understand me.

…

I hear the kettle screaming for the hot chocolate.

…

I bet you would hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream.

…

We’ll have to have it together sometime.

…

Bye.

 

_ (Wednesday, February 1, 1984) _


	82. Day 82

**Mike Wheeler - Day 82:**

 

Hi El, it’s Day 82 at 11:30 PM. It’s Mike.

…

I almost missed our daily call today because I fell asleep reading something for school.

...

I had a really bad dream.

…

Which woke me up.

…

Well, Nancy shook me awake because I was screaming. 

…

She said I was yelling for someone to come back.

…

I think that someone was you.

…

Because we were running, you were holding my hand then you let go.

...

I looked behind me and you were gone.

...

I remember a giant portal and you were trying to destroy it or something.

…

The dream flashed and we were dancing at the Snowball dance.

...

Then it flashed again and we were about to hug but you disappeared.

…

And I was yelling your name over and over in the dream.

...

It freaked me out so much.

…

I sound nuts, certifiably crazy.

…

I’m so lost without you sometimes. 

…

Ok, all the time.

…

I can barely get through this call because my hands...

...

My hands are shaking so badly.

…

I don’t know what else to think. 

…

I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight.

 

_ (Thursday, February 2, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Suggestion from Cant_Help_But_Love_Malec.
> 
> Daily Question:  
> Ever had a dream you can't shake from your thoughts?
> 
> Me - I usually don't remember dreams, but there is one dream that I have had every year since I was 10. The dream is a giant maze, except each year, my brain adds a new section to the maze. And I am running through this maze that goes from a cornfield to an electronic section, to a metal maze, and so on. Every time I am about to reach the end, I wake up.


	83. Day 83

**Mike Wheeler - Day 83:**

 

Hi El.

...

I’m eating an Eggo waffle right now.

…

I have been avoiding them like the plague, so this is a big deal.

…

Um...the plague was a disease thing that spread around Europe killing millions.

…

So you don’t want to get the plague.

…

And I haven’t wanted Eggo waffles.

…

You know, when I explain it the comparison seems a little too dramatic.

…

But you get it.

…

Hopefully.

…

They remind me too much of you is what I am saying poorly and although we talk everyday…

…

Um...physical reminders hurt more...I guess?

…

I’m not really good at talking about this stuff. 

…

Will says I should speak up about how I feel more.

…

But the only person I really want to talk to isn’t here.

…

…

...

Anyway, I wanted to let you know that I am eating an Eggo waffle as my first step toward hurting less.

…

Not sure if it is working, but it tastes good.

…

Talk to you later.

 

_ (Friday, February 3, 1984) _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do any of us know what the characters birthdays are? I cannot find them on any sites. I'll just make them up or if people want to shout out birthdays I'll try to make it happen with a character.
> 
> Daily Question:  
> Do you like Eggo Waffles? (profound question I know) And what do you usually put on top of it?
> 
> Growing up I put "I can't believe it's not butter" and sugar-free syrup on top. My mom is diabetic in case you were wondering.


	84. Day 84

**Mike Wheeler - Day 84:**

 

Hi El, hope you are doing well. It is day 84.

…

You know, Dustin is great and I like having him as a friend.

…

But he can be so stupid. 

…

Not intellectually, more he does stupid things.

…

Smartest idiot I know.

…

What I mean is like you’re street smart.

…

You always know what to do and how to protect people, you are smart about life.

…

Dustin...is not.

…

We got into a disagreement about whether taking 30-minute naps throughout the day makes you a genius.

…

He started naming off brilliant people such as Benjamin Franklin, Leonardo da Vinci, Thomas Edison, and Eleanor Roosevelt who all swore by taking lots of naps.

…

I argued that if you are napping, you are missing out on life.

…

He wouldn’t listen.

…

So he started his new routine this week of taking a ton of 30-minute naps instead of sleeping at night.

...

But didn’t factor in, you know, CLASSES.

…

He basically slept through every class, got Saturday detention, and couldn’t hang out with us.

…

So dumb.

…

I hope you are in smarter company.

 

_ (Saturday, February 4, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love my boy, Dustin and wanted to tease him a bit. The idea goes out to my tumblr bud Lex.
> 
> Daily Question:  
> What are some dumb things you have done?


	85. Day 85

**Mike Wheeler - Day 85:**

 

Hey El, it’s Day 85. It’s Mike.

…

I heard Nancy crying this afternoon.

…

I assumed it was Steve related so at first, I walked past her room.

…

Then, I don’t know, something told me it wasn’t about him.

…

And either way, she’s my sister so I guess if she cries I should find out who caused it and beat them up.

…

At least that’s what dad tells me I’m supposed to do.

…

Honestly, Nancy can take care of herself. 

…

The best I can do is pick up a random object and hit the person with it. 

…

Fighting is um...not my thing.

…

Anyway, I walked into her room and she yelled at me to get out and “learn to knock”.

…

I’m a little sibling, we don’t knock.

…

I felt awkward at first but sat on the bed next to her asking if she was alright.

…

She kinda just cried harder.

…

I asked if it was about Steve.

…

She said it wasn’t.

…

Then I asked if it was about mom and dad.

…

Again, I was wrong.

…

There is a saying that ‘Third Time's the Charm’.

…

It means that one is sure to succeed on the third task.

…

Which I did when I asked if she was crying about Barb.

…

Nancy’s best friend that she was hoping you could save in the upside down.

…

Nancy hugged me and I held her until she calmed down. 

…

Then I made her hot chocolate and went to the store to get her favorite cookies.

…

If I can’t beat someone up for her, I’ll just have to bring her cookies instead.

…

It’s hard to see her like that, especially since my best friend came back to me.

…

I feel guilty, even though I shouldn't. 

…

But in turn, I lost you.

…

I always thought someone important to me dying would be the worst thing in the world.

…

Not knowing, is so much worse. 

…

An indescribable pain. 

…

Thanks for listening. Hope you’re safe.

  
  


_ (Sunday, February 5, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long one but I felt it needed to be. Also, sorry they keep coming late. I don't get home until midnight with the current production I am working on. (I work in Theatre)
> 
> Daily Questions:  
> What is your favorite place to escape too when you are sad or just need to be alone?


	86. Day 86

**Mike Wheeler - Day 86:**

 

Hi El, we are on Day 86. It’s Mike.

…

The guys kind of told me off for shirking my responsibilities with the A.V. Club.

…

A.V. means audiovisual.

...

I am president and I am supposed to manage the club.

…

It currently consists of Will, Lucas, Dustin, and I with our teacher, Mr. Clarke as the advisor.

…

Basically, it is our responsibility to run film projectors for classrooms.

…

We also figure out any new speakers or radios that are given to the school.

…

So that the school doesn’t have to hire people to do.

…

I used to think it was fun, but now I don’t see the point or care much.

…

Make people fix their own stupid projectors.

…

Then again, I don’t want to disappoint Mr. Clarke or the guys.

…

Even though sometimes...I just don’t have the energy to care about disappointing people.

…

That was a horrible thing to say, but it’s honest.

…

I hope you don’t think less of me for it.

…

Talk to you tomorrow, El.

 

_(Monday, February 6, 1984)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily Question: What are your favorite two-person friendships on Stranger Things?


	87. Day 87

**Mike Wheeler - Day 87:**

 

Hi El.

…

I usually try to make myself invisible at school.

…

It is just better to be like that.

...

But I heard someone in class say, “It was the scariest moment of my life.”

…

They were talking about potentially getting a bad grade in class.

…

I couldn’t help but laugh.

…

Except they heard me and called me out on it.

…

They asked me what I thought was so funny.

…

I am pretty awkward around most people so I just told them nothing and apologized.

…

I laughed because if the scariest thing to ever happen to you is  _ maybe _ getting a bad grade, you clearly have a great life.

…

I jumped off a cliff to save my best friend.

…

But sure, your issues are equal to that.

…

I lost a best friend not once but twice.

…

But please, keep talking about your stupid grades.

…

I am so exhausted with this school and everyone in it. 

…

I wish it was the weekend already so I can be away from people.

…

Talk to you tomorrow.

  
  


_ (Tuesday, February 7, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily question:  
> Do you have a scariest moment in your life?
> 
> A man once stalked and catcalled me for three blocks, that was horrible.


	88. Day 88

**Mike Wheeler - Day 88:**

 

I was pushed into a locker today.

…

Some jerk called Will, zombie boy, again.

…

Will tried to stop me before I did something stupid.

…

But I realized when I am really angry, I sort of blackout a little.

…

Like a rage blackout.

…

Where I cannot control my anger toward an individual, I don’t hear anyone else around me.

…

I just started yelling at the bully.

…

Unfortunately, it was a tall, pretty strong 8th-grade bully.

…

He shoved me hard against the locker, nearly dislocating my shoulder.

…

My arm really freaking hurts.

…

But I am too embarrassed to tell my parents what happened.

…

It was my own fault in the end.

...

Being the lowest on the totem pole at school is frustrating.

…

Nobody really cares about us, which is fine.

…

Except when they do care about us, it is to make us feel small and worthless.

…

I am tired of feeling worthless in every part of my life.

…

Shit, I need some ice for my stupid arm.

…

Talk later, bye.

 

_ (Wednesday, February 8, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily Question: What is one of your best friends like?
> 
>  
> 
> My best and oldest friend is fearless, hilarious, and passionate about the things she obsesses over. She's able to get along with literally ANYONE and I am so jealous of that ability. But I also love that she can do that. I would do anything for her and have had to defend her on multiple occasions because I am confrontational and she is not. I also know she would do the same if she had too, which she has even though she hates it because again...I am confrontational and get myself into sticky situations. <3


	89. Day 89

**Mike Wheeler - Day 89:**

 

Hi El, it’s Day 89. This is Mike.

…

My arm feels a lot better today.

…

Sorry that I was in such a foul mood yesterday.

…

It was a bad day and I needed to talk about it.

…

Do you ever wish you could speed up time?

…

Because it is only February 9th and yet I feel this year is going by so slowly.

…

I want it to be summer, so I can be away from this school.

…

And all these people.

…

Just be with my friends.

…

Or alone.

…

Except lately, I’ve been always feeling alone.

…

I could be in a crowded room and still feel lonely.

…

This will sound dumb but...I feel like no one understands me? I guess.

…

Saying it aloud even sounds stupid.

…

It is the truest form of loneliness I have ever felt.

…

To not be understood by anyone, hurts.

…

Then I remember how you understand me.

…

But you’re not here.

…

Maybe you never will be.

…

…

…

Gotta go.

 

_(Thursday, February 9, 1984)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all kept asking for angst...and now I can't stop. Send help. 
> 
> Daily Question:  
> Your favorite quote from Stranger Things?
> 
> "If anyone asks where I am, I've left the country." -Mike Wheeler


	90. Day 90

**Mike Wheeler - Day 90:**

It’s Day 90.

…

Which means we are 10 days away from...100 Days of talking to you.

…

It probably doesn’t mean much to you.

…

The counting of the days I mean.

…

I know you can't really count.

...

I don’t know why I do it.

…

I like having a mental log for the number of days I talk to you.

…

It’s the detail orientated Dungeon Master in me.

…

Or maybe I’m just a loser.

…

Well, you still like me even though I am a loser so that counts for something.

…

It’s honestly the only thing that counts to me.

…

Sorry for being a sap, not that you mind I hope, but sorry anyway.

…

I’ll talk to you later.

 

_ (Friday, February 10, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily Question: Who are you most yourself to?
> 
> I'm actually the most myself to an online friend I met last year. I tell her basically everything and am completely honest about everything.


	91. Day 91

**Mike Wheeler - Day 91:**

 

It’s day 91, El. 

…

Which means we have 9 Days until Day 100.

…

I would throw us a party but that seems in poor taste. 

…

Since it would be a party of one.

…

Plus my com, which is you.

…

In a perfect world, you would be here.

…

Or I would be where you are.

…

We would be together.

…

That would be perfect to me.

…

Quick update on Will.

…

Hopper and Mrs. Byers take him to Hawkins Laboratory every couple weeks.

…

He says they do tests and ask him a lot of questions.

…

He isn’t getting worse.

…

But I don’t think he is getting better.

…

I wish there was something I could do.

…

I hate feeling useless.

…

It’s all I ever really feel lately.

..

Ok...talk to you tomorrow. Bye.

 

_ (Saturday, February 11, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily Question: What's your favorite time of year?
> 
> Mine is Spring!


	92. Day 92

**Mike Wheeler - Day 92:**

 

It’s Day 92 and we’ve got 8 days until Day 100.

…

Somehow counting down the days makes me feel better.

…

You would think I would feel sad.

…

But I don’t.

…

Ok, I feel  _ a little _ sad. 

…

That’s kind of become my go-to feeling as of late.

…

Also anger.

…

Lot’s of anger.

…

Mom says that’s normal for a pre-teen.

…

I doubt it.

…

I also feel indifference a lot if you count that as an emotion.

…

It’s when you feel nothing toward anyone.

...

If I had to pick a favorite emotion, it would be indifference.

…

Makes whatever comes out of my mouth unpredictable.

…

And I don’t have to feel upset in any way.

…

I can’t remember where I was going with this.

…

Ugh...um...I’m just going to stop myself and say goodnight.

…

So...Goodnight, El. 

 

_ (Sunday, February 12, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter isn't very good. I am kind of in a weird mood tonight. And I projected it into this. 
> 
> Daily Question: What is something happy that has happened in your life lately?


	93. Day 93

**Mike Wheeler - Day 93:**

 

Hi El. It’s Day 93 and we have 7 days left until 100 days.

...

Nancy forgot tomorrow was Valentine's Day.

…

This is the first year she has had a boyfriend, so I am not surprised it slipped her mind.

…

Normally, I would not give a shit about my sister’s love life but I have been roped into helping her plan something.

…

I pointed out that Steve will probably do something.

…

She ignored me and said I had to help her or she would throw away one of my action figures.

…

I asked her which one and she said the one I least expect.

…

Honestly, she is the scariest person I know.

…

Maybe you are the scariest, but I don’t feel threatened by you.

…

I hope that makes sense.

…

Like your powers are so cool and scary.

…

But you would never hurt me.

…

Nancy, on the other hand, is a loose cannon. 

…

Anyway, I baked cookies and packed a picnic. 

…

I don’t see why she couldn’t have done it herself.

…

Then again, she is kind of a shit cooker.

…

She usually burns things.

…

Well, I did my brotherly duty for the year. 

…

I should get a prize.

…

I will treat myself to some of those cookies I baked.

...

Talk to you tomorrow. 

 

_ (Monday, February 13, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily Question: What is your favorite kind of cookie?


	94. Day 94

**Mike Wheeler - Day 94:**

 

Hi El. Happy Valentine’s Day.

...

I sort of realized after we were done talking yesterday that you don’t know what Valentine’s Day is.

…

It was rude of me not to explain.

…

Historically, Valentine's Day or Saint Valentine's Day or the Feast of Saint Valentin celebrates a guy named Valentinus, who became a Christian saint.

…

Um...we won’t get into Christianity right now. That is a much longer talk.

…

So basically this guy, Valentinus, was imprisoned for performing illegal weddings for soldiers and Christians who were forbidden to marry in the Roman Empire.

…

Roman's didn't like the Christians until later.

…

According to legend, he healed the daughter of his jailer which is why he is a saint.

…

And even though he did this, he was still executed which in my opinion is bullshit.

…

BUT before he was killed, he wrote the daughter a letter signed “Your Valentine”.

…

Obviously had some strong feelings toward her, if you know what I mean.

...

You probably don't know what I mean and that's ok. I am stupid.

...

Now it has become a silly holiday where people give flowers or chocolates to their boyfriend, girlfriend, wife or husband.

…

Or friends...you could give them to friends.

…

Like I would have written you a card probably.

…

Most likely a cheesy, dumb card with a silly poem inside.

…

Or maybe made Will draw you something.

…

He’s the real artist around here.

…

Nancy is on her dumb date tonight.

…

I was right, Steve made a plan for them, but it was a lame movie night so they are going with her picnic.

…

Good, I worked hard on their meal.

...

I, also, may have snuck a fake rat inside to spice things up for her and Steve.

…

They are getting too chummy for my liking.

...

I will probably regret it later.

...

My parents are out on a date and I am home watching Baby Holly.

…

She said I could be her Valentine.

…

Well, she can’t say much because she is 3.

…

But she threw a heart she made in pre-school at me and said VALENTINE.

…

I assumed that meant I had to be her Valentine.

…

_Holly: VALENTINE!_

...

That’s right Holly. I’m your Valentine.

...

_Holly: MIKE! Valentine!_

…

We are hanging out in the fort talking to you.

…

Say Hi to El, Holly.

…

_Holly: Hi._

...

Pretty sad that my Valentine is my toddler sister.

…

…

If I am being honest, I wish you were my Valentine.

…

So El, will you be my Valentine?

…

…

…

Damn, I thought for sure you would talk to me this time.

…

But it’s fine, take your time.

…

I’ll always be here for you.

...

We have 6 days left until 100 days.

…

Until tomorrow.

…

Your Valentine.

 

_(Tuesday, February 14, 1984)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a request on tumblr to post chapters more frequently. But I kinda have to stick to writing one a day since I write them on the fly. So I wrote a long one instead for this day. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Daily Question: Thoughts on Valentine's Day?
> 
> I personally believe we need more love in this world, so I have no problem with it. A day dedicated to love is much better than some holidays. *I'm looking at you Columbus Day*


	95. Day 95

**Mike Wheeler - Day 95:**

 

Hi El, it’s Day 95 and we have 5 days until 100 days.

…

So my dad did something really nice for me!

…

He said I haven’t been myself lately and he wanted to cheer me up.

…

So he bought me and the guys tickets to see a special showing of Return of the Jedi!

…

I haven’t watched it since it came out last year!

…

It is probably my favorite of the Star Wars movies.

…

You would really like Star Wars.

…

There is a really badass princess, named Leia, who is awesome.

…

My favorite character is Luke because we are kinda similar. 

…

Just trying to find our way, ya know.

…

But he’s a lot cooler because he is a Jedi. 

…

Jedi have powers like yours where they can use the force to make people do what they want.

…

Or move objects with their powers. 

…

And they have these swords called lightsabers for dueling.

…

There is the Galactic Empire which the Rebel Alliance fights.

…

The Empire has Siths who are similar to the bad men.

...

So you are like a Jedi, who are the only hope of defeating Sith Lords.

…

And the rest of the party, Dustin, Lucas, Will and I, are the Rebel Alliance.

…

Sorry if this is confusing, I am just really really excited because I love Star Wars.

…

We are going in a couple weeks. 

…

I honestly can’t wait.

…

Talk to you tomorrow!

 

_ (Wednesday, February 15, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Star Wars Request from zombiecupcake! 
> 
> Daily Question: Any Star Wars fans? 
> 
> I loved the new movie with all my heart. My favorite is Return of the Jedi sooooo it is also Mike's. Haha


	96. Day 96

**Mike Wheeler - Day 96:**

 

Hey El.

…

Today was a normal day.

…

A girl in my science class invited me to her birthday party this weekend.

…

She’s pretty nice I guess.

…

Her actual birthday is today so she made cupcakes for everyone. 

…

They were good. 

…

Could have used more icing probably.

…

I don’t think I will go to her party.

…

The last party I went to a jerk threw a soda can at me.

…

I called him an imbecile who would never amount to anything.

…

Which is still true.

…

But I can see why he threw the soda at me.

…

Anyway, people and parties aren’t really my thing.

…

I prefer to chill with the guys.

…

Or read.

…

Or go to the arcade. 

…

You don’t have to be social to a book or arcade game which is just how I like it.

…

Although, I guess I yell at arcade machines a lot so I am pretty social in a way.

…

We got 4 days.

…

Talk tomorrow.

 

_ (Thursday, February 16, 1984) _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a little head nod to laughforlouis because their birthday is February 16! Thanks for being a fab reader and commenter. Love ya!
> 
> Daily Question:  
> Ever been to a party and done or said something you shouldn't?
> 
>  
> 
> I have done plenty of things when intoxicated. But the worst thing I did sober was tell a person they would never amount to anything. Granted they had just called me a b*tch for no reason but I shouldn't have engaged. That's what happens when you are a confrontational human. Whoops.


	97. Day 97

**Mike Wheeler - Day 97:**

 

Hi El, it’s Mike and it’s Day 97. 

…

Will had a really bad day today.

…

We were walking in the hallway and someone shoved him.

…

He hit a locker then his face went blank for a moment.

…

I asked him if he was alright but he did not answer me.

…

When he came back from whatever was happening in his head he was breathing really hard and freaking out.

…

Then he ran to the bathroom.

…

Lucas, Dustin, and I ran after him. 

…

He had locked himself in one of the stalls and was definitely crying.

…

I asked him again if he was alright and what we should do.

…

When he eventually calmed down, he explained about having episodes.

…

His upside-down dreams are hitting him during the day now.

…

Not for long, but a couple seconds still freaks him out.

…

I asked if we should tell his mom and he told me no.

…

I really don’t know what to do. 

…

This is too much for a kid to have to deal with.

...

When he felt ready to go to class, I suggested we go to Radio Shack tomorrow and check out the new electronics.

…

He said Mr. Newby would let us try them out which sounds awesome. 

…

I am glad his mom is dating such a cool guy. 

…

It’s been really good to have him around for Will.

…

I can tell. 

…

I’ll talk to you tomorrow.

…

3 Days left until 100 days.

 

_ (Friday, February 17, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Harmonizer_CR! This chapter is dedicated to you!
> 
> Daily Question: What is your least favorite episode from Stranger Things?
> 
>  
> 
> Season 1 episode where Barb was taking while Nancy is doing the do. Not a fav for me.


	98. Day 98

**Mike Wheeler - Day 98:**

 

Hi El, it’s Day 98. It’s 9:00 PM.

…

Spent a long day at Radio Shack with the guys.

…

Radio Shack is this cool store that has tons of electronics like tvs or cameras or radios.

…

Sorry, if you don’t remember what any of those things are.

…

We went to cheer up Will.

…

It seemed to work for the time being.

…

I know nothing we do will erase what he’s been through. 

…

I guess I only really know that because my year has been hard too.

…

And my own pain isn’t gone.

…

It sort of intensifies then I stuff it down for a while.

…

I kinda worry that we are both letting it fester.

…

We are just sad freaks honestly.

…

What was I talking about?

…

Oh right, Radio Shack.

…

So we went and Mr. Newby, who is dating Will’s Mom, let us play with a ton of the equipment.

…

I wish the A.V. Club had some of the electronics we got to work with.

…

Will got especially excited at a video recording device.

…

Basically, instead of just a camera that takes a still photo, it can capture a moment live.

…

I think Will liked it because he wishes he could capture more moments. 

…

He once told me that although he was missing a couple days, his time in the upside down felt like a year.

…

That he feels like he missed out on important things.

...

Can you imagine?

…

A year alone.

…

I guess you can.

…

You were alone for a long time before we met.

…

I think that’s part of what gives me the strength to keep going.

…

You did it, so I should take a leap of faith and keep moving forward even when I don’t want too.

…

Even when I feel really alone.

…

Which is practically all the time now.

…

Except when I talk to you.

...

Come back to me soon, El.

…

We’ve got 2 days until Day 100.

 

_ (Saturday, February 18, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily question: When you feel lost or alone, what do you do?
> 
> I usually call a friend to talk it out. Helps me sort through my emotions and thoughts.


	99. Day 99

**Mike Wheeler - Day 99:**

 

Hi El. It’s Day 99.

…

I’m not going to talk about how we are almost at 100 Days. 

…

Even though we are and it sort of freaks me out.

…

Instead, I want to read you a poem I found in a book of my dad’s.

…

My dad once told me he used to read poems to my mom all the time. 

…

I guess that’s how they fell in love or whatever.

…

My parents are weird.

...

It is by Robert Frost. Sad, lonely guy, who had a hard life.

…

I can relate man.

...

Here is the poem:

…

_ Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,   
... _

_ And sorry I could not travel both   
... _

_ And be one traveler, long I stood   
... _

_ And looked down one as far as I could   
... _

_ To where it bent in the undergrowth;   
… _

_ Then took the other, as just as fair,   
... _

_ And having perhaps the better claim,   
… _

_ Because it was grassy and wanted wear;   
… _

_ Though as for that the passing there   
… _

_ Had worn them really about the same,   
… _

_ And both that morning equally lay   
… _

_ In leaves no step had trodden black.   
… _

_ Oh, I kept the first for another day!   
… _

_ Yet knowing how way leads on to way,   
… _

_ I doubted if I should ever come back.   
… _

_ I shall be telling this with a sigh   
… _

_ Somewhere ages and ages hence:   
… _

_ Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—   
… _

_ I took the one less traveled by,   
… _

_ And that has made all the difference. _

…

I like to think I have also taken the road less traveled.

…

Even though I've only been alive for 12 and a half years. 

…

You certainly have taken harder roads. 

…

Or rather those roads were thrust upon you.

...

But our roads joined briefly,

…

Which has made every difference to me.

…

I have no idea if I am making any sense today.

...

I assume not since I never make much sense to anyone.

...

Right...

…

Soooooo

…

Talk to you tomorrow.

 

_ (Sunday, February 19, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends, I have untapped so much angst that I put on my poor emo son Mike.
> 
> Daily Question:  
> Do you have any favorite poems or poets? 
> 
> If you don't, I totally recommend reading poems because they are a great time or a sad time. I love poems if you could not tell.


	100. Day 100

**Mike Wheeler - Day 100:**

 

Hi El, It’s Day 100. This is Mike. 

…

It feels like a twisted anniversary for us.

…

100 days of talking to a com, hoping to hear your voice.

…

That’s why I started this. 

…

To get the chance to hear you and make sure you are safe.

...

I miss your voice.

…

Lucas always comments that you aren’t the biggest talker.

…

Which is true.

…

Going through what you did would make anyone a quiet person.

…

It reminds me of how Will is now too. 

…

A lot quieter and mostly stuck in his head.

…

Which I feel is how you are.

...

But when you do talk, there is a purpose behind it.

…

A desperation to be heard.

…

I can understand that.

…

I never feel like I am heard.

…

Not at home.

…

Not at school.

…

Sometimes not even with my friends.

…

El, I’m scared that I will forget the sound of your voice.  ***chokes back tears***

…

...

…

I read something that said the first thing you forget about a person

…

...is the sound of their voice.

…

That your sensory memory isn’t easy to access unless heard again.

…

Especially after a long period of time.

…

A 100 days is a really long time.

…

But I can still hear you in my head.

...

The way you question almost everything.

...

You can say one word and I am able to decipher your question immediately.

...

The only other person I have that with is Holly.

...

Not to say you are like my 3-year-old sister, just that I can understand the misunderstood.

...

At least, I like to think I do.

...

Your voice never waivers either.

...

I really admire that because it means you are strong and determined.

...

Which you definitely are.

...

God…

...

I just…

...

Hope you are alive.

…

And

…

I wish…

…

I wish I could hear your voice aloud once more.

 

_ (Monday, February 20, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM AT 100 DAYS?!?!?! LIKE WOW, EVERYONE.  
> Thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone who kudos, reads, and comments. You have stuck with me for 100 days and we still have 253 to go.  
> I love you all so much.
> 
> Daily Question: What is a unique trait about yourself?


	101. Day 101

**Mike Wheeler - Day 101:**

 

Hi El, it’s Day 101. This is Mike.

…

We have gotten over the hump that was 100 Days.

…

It feels like a new campaign.

…

Well, not a new campaign because we are the same characters.

…

So maybe a fresh start.

…

Not forgetting the past but trekking along the road.

…

Climbing the hills before us.

...

Fighting the monsters surrounding us.

…

Struggles are always there but we fight them together, from afar.

...

I think I am getting the itch to DM a campaign.

…

I’m talking like I do when I am DM.

...

My mom once pretended to be interested in Dungeons and Dragons with me.

…

I could tell she had no idea what she was talking about.

…

She called a campaign a “cute game” like mom, do you even know me?

…

Anyway, she asked me why we always do it at our house.

…

I told her it’s because I am usually the DM.

…

She asked what that meant.

…

It means Dungeon Master, If you forgot. 

…

I create the story, pick the monsters they fight and guide the players. 

…

Then she asked me why I was always the DM. 

…

I had to think about it for a bit.

…

I guess because I love storytelling and that’s exactly what the DM gets to do.

…

It’s fun, it gives me a sense of purpose, and control.

…

All things I don’t get to have very often. 

…

Yeah, I should start planning a campaign for sure.

…

Talk to you tomorrow.

  
  


_ (Tuesday, February 21, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that if you have any suggests, I love to hear them either in the comments or on tumblr. I will always credit you if I can use them!
> 
> Daily question: Have you ever played DnD? Which class do you love to play?
> 
> I always like to be the cleric because there is something fun to me about healing people.
> 
> Classes:  
> Barbarian  
> Bard  
> Cleric  
> Druid  
> Fighter  
> Monk  
> Paladin  
> Ranger  
> Rogue  
> Sorcerer  
> Warlock  
> Wizard


	102. Day 102

**Mike Wheeler - Day 102:**

 

I AM THE WORST FRIEND!

…

I forgot it was Dustin’s birthday today. 

…

Who forgets their best friend’s birthdays?

…

ME APPARENTLY!

...

Will and Lucas were super mad at me because we had a whole, three musketeers theme planed. 

…

I did not do my part of making our matching hats. 

…

Although, Dustin did not seem to notice that I forgot.

…

Thank god for his usual obliviousness. 

…

It was a really fun day though. 

…

After school, we went to his favorite diner and got cheesecake slices

…

We got him two because we knew he could eat a whole cheesecake by himself. 

…

Then we presented him with a bowl of nugget bars because he loves them.

…

The weirdo.

…

We went to the movies.

…

Without our parents’ permission which was kinda part of the fun.

…

Will was freaking out the whole time that we would get him in trouble.

…

We were all fine.

...

It was actually a really nice day.

…

Talk to you later!

  
  


_ (Wednesday, February 22, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LEX WHO THIS CHAP IS DEDICATED TOO!
> 
> Daily Question: Ever forgotten someone's birthday who was important to you?


	103. Day 103

**Mike Wheeler - Day 103:**

 

My mom and dad are fighting.

…

Real fighting, not fake fighting.

…

Fake fighting is when you snip at the person for silly things.

…

Or mess with them in some way.

...

For example, at dinner Nancy said, “Pass the noodles.”

…

And I said, “Oh, did you mean theseeee nooodles?” Then promptly filled my plate with more noodles I didn’t need and passed it to Holly who threw it on the ground.

…

My dad didn’t bother helping clean, he just kept eating while Nancy and mom yelled at me.

…

Then mom asked dad to step in and help, but dad just mumbled something which made mom mad.

...

I know because when they fight for real, mom does not speak to him.

…

He will over the top apologize to her tomorrow if she stays mad.

…

We’ll just have to see. 

…

Parents can be so frustrating.

…

Talk to you later.

…

Bye. El.

 

_ (Thursday, February 23, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily questions:  
> Got any sad movies or shows that make you cry?
> 
> I've been watching the show This Is Us, and crying a lot. WHY MUST IT BE SO SAD AND HEARTFELT?!


	104. Day 104

**Mike Wheeler - Day 104:**

 

Hi El, it is Day 104. This is Mike.

...

Today was a particularly shitty day.

…

Some guy was picking on Will.

…

I usually don’t get involved because we all deal with bullies.

…

But this guy was really laying it on him.

…

Calling him zombie boy, sissy, and a couple other unpleasant words that don’t need to be repeated.

…

I don’t know what came over me, but I went up to the guy and shoved him.

…

I’ve been growing pretty fast, second tallest in my class, so the guy looked nervously up at me after I pushed him.

…

Then he seemed to get his courage and shoved me back.

…

It became a pushing match because the last thing I wanted to do was hit him.

…

I eventually slammed him against the lockers really hard and he started to cry. 

…

I let go of him just as a teacher was parting the crowd of students I didn’t even notice was around us. 

…

Will looked at me with a horrified stare, so that's not good. 

...

I must have looked really scary.

...

The teacher that found us was Mr. Clarke, so he handled it between the Will, me, and the asshole.

…

Fortunately, he didn’t call my parents.

...

I’ve been given detention. Which is bullshit. 

…

Detention is when you have to stay after school and clean classrooms.

…

I just don’t think it is fair to punish me for defending my friend. 

…

What am I supposed to do? Wait for an adult to fix the problem?

…

They don’t give a shit about us. 

…

Sorry, I am unloading on you like this. I am just SICK of this town.

…

I need to cool off.

...

I’ll talk to you tomorrow. 

 

_ (Friday, February 24, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things: HAPPY LOSERTINE'S DAY!!!  
> But more importantly, HAPPY BIRTHDAY WatchTheTigersFly!!!
> 
> Please suggest log entry ideas below or through my tumblr! Getting desperate here!
> 
> Daily Question:  
> Have you done anything that genuinely terrified another person?


	105. Day 105

**Mike Wheeler - Day 105:**

 

Hi El, it’s Day 105. 

...

Usually, by February our weather is in the 50’s.

…

But not tonight apparently.

…

It is FREEZING in my house.

…

And our heater is down so I am suffering from the chilly air.

…

Holly and I are huddled under a blanket right now. 

…

Say hi Holly.

…

_ Holly: Hi. _

…

Say hi El!

…

_ Holly: Hi, Lel. _

…

Close enough.

…

Holly also hates the cold, right?

…

She’s not paying attention. She’s playing with blocks. 

…

Anyway, I am wearing sweats, a t-shirt, a sweater, and a jacket under a duvet cover but I am still freezing cold. 

…

Also, 2 pairs of socks. 

…

_ Holly: Socks! Rainbow socks! _

…

Mom got her a pair of rainbow socks that she loves.

…

We are also drinking hot chocolate. 

…

Which mom told me not to give baby Holly.

…

But...she likes chocolate so it’s fine. 

…

...

You know, I used to hate Holly. 

…

I was mad she wasn’t a boy because I really wanted a brother.

…

Also because the women outnumber the men in this house, which is a nightmare sometimes. 

…

But Holly is really easy to get along with. 

…

_ Holly: Play with me! _

…

Alright, I am being forced to play with blocks. Talk later. 

  
  


_ (Saturday, February 25, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too tired to think of a question today, but I love y'all.


	106. Day 106

**Mike Wheeler - Day 106:**

 

Hi El, it’s Day 106. This is Mike.

…

Mom made me go shopping for new clothes today.

…

Except it wasn’t just me she made come along.

…

She forced Nancy to come too, which made the whole day a NIGHTMARE.

…

I think the trip was originally supposed to just be mom, Holly and I.

…

But mom had the bright idea to make Nancy come so they can “bond” or whatever.

…

I am being sarcastic when I say bright idea because it was the worst idea. 

…

They argued about literally everything.

…

Nancy’s wants to wear more comfortable clothes but mom wants her in cutesy outfits.

…

I mentioned that she could just dress Holly up in whatever she wants since she is 3 and doesn’t care.

…

But it went on deaf ears as the argued about the ugly boots Nancy wanted to get.

…

Then they moved onto Nancy’s makeup choices.

…

How Nancy has been buying the wrong shade of foundation. 

…

Or was it blush?

…

I don’t care. 

...

Mom said Nancy’s hair needs more product.

…

Nancy said mom has enough product in her hair for the both of them.

…

Good comeback if you ask me.

…

I said that even though they didn’t ask and was told to shut up.

…

It was exhausting. 

…

I sort of just wandered into the toy store with Holly until they stopped arguing. 

…

I bought Holly a small stuffed dog.

…

Mostly because she picked it up and wouldn’t put it back until I bought it for her.

…

But the simple things make her happy and that’s alright by me.

…

Anyway, I decided to find my own outfits so I grabbed a bunch of sweaters and shirts. 

…

Holly pointed to a Star Wars shirt I didn’t see, so I immediately got that.

…

I knew there was a reason she is my favorite person.

…

Besides you, of course. No one could beat you, El.

…

I got some jeans that aren’t 4 inches short on me. 

…

Then brought it all to mom, who was still arguing with Nancy. 

…

She chilled long enough to buy my stuff then they went right back to yelling at each other.

…

I told Holly to never be like that.

…

She hit me with the stuffed animal and said “Mikey!”

…

So I think she agreed with me, but I can’t be sure.

…

Alright, I’ll talk to you later.

 

_ (Sunday, February 26, 1984) _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday laughforlouis! Thank you for commenting on my fic lots! You are fab!
> 
> Daily Question: What's your favorite outfit to wear? Or favorite shirt? 
> 
> I usually wear dresses, but my favorite shirt is a purple one that says "My patronus is a corgi".


	107. Day 107

**Mike Wheeler - Day 107:**

 

Hi El, it’s Day 107. This is Mike.

...

Mr. Clarke is watching me more carefully.

…

I can tell because he is around every corner...literally watching me.

…

I have detention with him on Wednesday for the fight I got into.

…

Bullshit, again, if you ask me.

…

Defend a friend and get detention, what does that teach? To not defend your friends?

…

What a joke.

…

Not a very funny one.

…

I’ve started sitting in the back of class so I don’t have to deal with him leering at me.

…

It’s not like I am going to start a fight in class.

…

I mean probably not.

…

There is at least a 70% chance I won’t start a fight.

…

The other 30% is my irrational anger that seems to come out at the worst times.

…

I’m honestly pretty angry all the time, so it is surprising I didn’t do something sooner.

…

Will is still kinda mad at me for shoving the guy.

…

He says he doesn’t want me to become one of them.

…

Which I won’t and am kinda insulted he would think that.

…

I wish there was something I could do to feel better.

…

Anyway, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.

 

_(Monday, February 27, 1984)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved everyone's comment yesterday! You are all the coolest. 
> 
> Daily Question:  
> Any current music obsessions? 
> 
> I've been listening to the Greatest Showman album on repeat like the musical nerd I am.


	108. Day 108

**Mike Wheeler - Day 108:**

  
Hi El.  
…  
Stupid day today.  
…  
I decided I needed a break from everything today.  
…  
Specifically Dustin, Will, and Lucas.  
…  
I’m just in a weird place and needed to cool off.  
...  
I sat in the A.V. Club room until lunch was over.  
…  
I told them I just needed to be alone today.  
…  
But they got angry with me and now they aren’t talking to me.  
…  
I wasn’t trying to hurt anyone’s feelings, but I’m annoyed at Will so I needed a day!  
…  
Just one day.  
…  
But I guess I am spending lunch in the A.V. room until we are talking again.  
…  
Which is just great because on top of being friendless tomorrow, I also have detention.  
…  
Why does it feel like I can’t do anything right?  
…  
I wish you were here so bad.  
…  
You would make it better.  
…  
Since I just make it worse.  
…  
Talk tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is happiness? I don’t know her.
> 
> Daily Question: Ever needed to take a day away from everything?


	109. Day 109

**Mike Wheeler - Day 109:**

 

Hi El.  
...  
Still not speaking to my friends.  
…  
Or they aren’t speaking to me...unclear which one it is. Probably both.  
…  
Mr. Clarke’s detention wasn’t horrible.  
…  
I thought he was going to make me clean his classroom.  
…  
Instead, we organized the A.V. archives together.  
…  
There was some really cool stuff and information there.   
…  
I found out that Bob Newby, who is dating Mrs. Byers, started the A.V. Club?!  
…  
Mr. Clarke and him ran it together.  
…  
I actually had a nice talk with Mr. Clarke, he knows I’ve had a weird year.  
…  
Thinking my best friend was dead and everything.  
…  
He thinks I need to channel my energy into something else.  
…  
Except I have no idea what. I can’t find anything to really care enough about.  
…  
I’ll have to think about it.  
…  
He also told me my friendships are really special.  
…  
Which he’s right.  
…  
I think I’ll apologize to the guys tomorrow. As party leader, it’s my job to be the bigger person.  
…  
So today was not a total loss.  
…  
Talk to you tomorrow.

 

( _Wednesday, March 1, 1984_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn’t post this last night! I had to catch an early flight today and needed to get to bed as soon as I got home.
> 
> Daily Question: If you could visit any country where would you go?


	110. Day 110

**Mike Wheeler - Day 110:**

 

Hi El. It’s Day 110. This is Mike.

…

I didn’t even have to apologize first to the guys today.

…

Lucas said he wasn’t being fair to me and that it was clear I needed a day to clear my head.

…

Dustin told me I can’t live without him, so we have to be friends again.

…

He’s not wrong but I will never tell him that.

…

Will’s apology was probably the best.

…

He drew everyone as their DnD characters and had me holding the world map.

…

Then there was writing at the bottom that said: A party is nothing without its leader.

…

I asked mom to frame it.

…

Today was just all around a better day.

…

I thanked Mr. Clarke in class and he told me I had nothing to thank him for.

…

I did the work, he just guided me along. 

…

Then he said, “ All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us.”

…

I was offended he thought I wouldn’t recognize a LORD OF THE RINGS QUOTE.

…

I have read it so many times.

...

Come on man. What do you take me for? Some noob?!

...

I’ll talk to you tomorrow!

 

_ (Thursday, March 2, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily Question:  
> Has anyone ever talked to you about a subject you knew everything about and treated you like a noob?


	111. Day 111

**Mike Wheeler - Day 111:**

 

I tried to convince my parents to get an animal today.

…

I’m not sure why I felt I needed one, I just know animals are great and make you feel less lonely. 

…

Also, I am jealous of Dustin’s cat and really want one. 

…

OR A DOG! Oh man, I want a dog so bad.

…

Honestly, I will even take a fish.

…

My plan did not work because my dad claims to be allergic to all animals. 

…

You can’t be allergic to a fish. I looked it open, that is a myth.

…

I even recruited baby Holly to draw some animal pictures for mom. 

…

All of them looked like cows. 

…

Even the cat had cowish like features.

…

Needless to say, I fired her from the operation. 

…

Nancy was no help whatsoever.

…

She claims I won’t be able to take care of the animal and it will fall to her.

…

She can barely take care of herself, what makes her think she can take care of another living being?

…

I mean, I took care of you so I already have some experience. 

…

In taking care of humans, but hey, an animal is like having a baby for life. How hard can it be?

…

Holly is easy to take care of and she was an infant once. 

…

In conclusion, I would make a great pet owner. 

…

Except no one wants one but me. 

…

Oh well. Talk to you later. 

 

_ (Friday, March 3, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my posting hasn’t been every day as usual! I have been surprisingly busy the past two days!
> 
> Question: Are you more of a writer or a reader?


	112. Day 112

**Mike Wheeler - Day 112:**

 

I won’t be able to talk tonight, so I am quickly saying hi this morning!

…

Hi El, it’s Day 112.

…

The reason I am talking to you this morning is because the guys and I are seeing STAR WARS TONIGHT!

…

It’s the special showing, I told you my dad got us tickets too!

…

My parents gave up their tickets to Nancy and Jonathan. 

…

Apparently, they want a night alone.

…

Gross.

…

Oh, and Jonathan is Will’s brother. He’s kind of a mopey guy.

…

Nice though and has good taste in music.

…

He definitely has a thing for Nancy.

…

And she obviously has a thing for him but since she is dating Steve...I don’t knowwww.

…

She claimed they were only friends but friends don’t look at each other like that.

…

Like they would die for that person. 

…

Maybe you know what I mean…

…

Well, hopefully, tonight will be fun. I will let you know tomorrow!

 

_ (Saturday, March 4, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting two logs today since I keep being lame about my updating this week!
> 
> Daily Question: What's a recent movie you were super excited that it was coming out?
> 
> Mine: BLACK PANTHER AND I LOVED IT SO MUCH YALL.


	113. Day 113

**Mike Wheeler - Day 113:**

 

LAST NIGHT WAS AWESOME!

…

Hi El, it’s day 113.

…

The guys and I wore our favorite Star Wars shirts.

…

I have a grey sweater that just has the Star Wars logo on it and it is the best.

…

Watching the movie was great, of course. 

…

We ate a lot of candy and popcorn. 

…

Nancy and Jonathan sat on either end with the four of us in the middle. 

…

They were so weird about it too. Like forcing us to be in the middle so they didn’t have to sit next to each other.

…

We get it, you like each other, stop being weird about it.

…

Liking a person is complicated but also, I think coming out and saying it is acceptable.

…

For instance, I like you. 

…

I wish you were here for me to actually say it to your face, but you already know I like you.

…

As in more than a friend if that wasn’t clear.

…

And NOT in a sister way.

...

We also kissed so I was pretty clear I guess. 

…

I’m explaining this horrible. 

…

I like you, you like me, we like each other. 

…

Now, if you could just answer me that would be great.

…

…

I still like you even if you won’t answer!

...

Talk to you later.

 

_ (Sunday, March 5, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily question: Ever gotten the courage to tell a person you liked them?


	114. Day 114

**Mike Wheeler - Day 114:**

 

Hi El, it’s Day 114. This is Mike.

…

I was thinking about that day I tried to jump off that cliff to save Dustin.

…

I’m not sure what made me think about it.

…

But I was remembering that feeling before I did it.

…

How I was so terrified to die.

…

Except I was more terrified to lose my best friend.

…

How jumping to my death seemed like the right thing to do as the leader.

…

Leaders are supposed to protect their team. 

…

And if they fail, they make the hard decisions.

…

Like sacrificing themselves.

…

But I couldn’t protect them without you.

…

I want to say how thankful I am that you saved me that day.

…

You really have no idea what it meant to me.

…

What it still means to me.

…

There is something important about what we have.

…

I can’t really explain it but it is there and it’s not going anywhere.

…

I’m not going anywhere.

…

Talk to you tomorrow.

  
  


_ (Monday, March 6, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just like to hurt myself and my reader with this dialogue it seems.
> 
> Daily Question: Would you sacrifice yourself for someone you love?


	115. Day 115

**Mike Wheeler - Day 115:**

  
  


It’s Day 115.

...

The guys and I were talking about Will’s birthday which is at the end of the month today.

…

But then Dustin asked if I knew when your birthday was.

…

I obviously don’t and never thought to ask.

…

That seems like an important question to ask a friend.

…

But we became friends so fast…

…

And then that friendship was taken away from us that I never had time to.

…

I forget that I don’t know that much about you.

…

It feels like I have known you as long as the guys.

…

Like we have known each other all our lives.

…

Or even longer than that.

…

Maybe we knew one another in a past life?

…

Maybe we have known each other in all our past lives.

…

I like to believe that’s possible.

…

We decided your birthday is November 11.

…

Get it? Because 11/11?

…

Lucas thought it was funny when I suggested it so we are sticking to that.

…

Unless you want to tell me when your actual birthday is.

…

That’s ok, El, I’ll wait. 

 

_ (Tuesday, March 7, 1984) _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zombiecupcake suggested El's bday be 11/11!
> 
> Daily question: Do you believe in past lives?
> 
> I kinda think I do. Hard to say since we can't remember what happened before being born. But sometimes I wonder...


	116. Day 116

**Mike Wheeler - Day 116:**

 

Hi El, hope you are doing well.

...

Exhausting day at the Wheeler household.

...

Mom and dad were out, so naturally, Steve came over to help Nancy watch Holly.

...

They could have just had me do it but whatever.

...

Steve randomly asked if I liked him.

…

I told him that I tolerate him and walked away.

…

But Nancy decided to turn it into a fight.

…

She says I need to respect Steve because he is older.

…

I told her that I don’t respect her and she is older, why should he get special treatment?

…

She did not appreciate that remark.

…

She screamed at me for so long and at such a high pitch, I thought my head would explode.

…

She didn’t stop when I tried apologizing, not that I should have too.

…

She didn’t cease her yammering when Steve told her it was fine.

…

She only stopped when Holly started crying. 

…

I had to literally take Holly out of the room to calm her down. 

…

Baby Holly gets scared by Nancy a lot. My poor sis.

...

Nancy is always so hot and cold. You have no idea which one you are going to get but you will probably regret both.

…

I don’t like Steve because he is always around.

…

Like you have a house, go there.

…

Also, he once ate a bunch of cookies I made. So he is on my list of people not allowed to eat my baking.

…

He’s just Nancy’s boyfriend to me. I shouldn’t be forced to like him.

…

It’s not like they are getting married.

…

Oh god...I hope that doesn’t happen.

…

Thanks for listening, chat with you tomorrow.

 

_ (Wednesday, March 8, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE GOTTEN 10,000 HITS ON THIS?! I didn't even realize. Wow, I love you all so much.
> 
> Daily Question: Are you a morning person or a night person?


	117. Day 117

**Mike Wheeler - Day 117:**

 

Alright...so I am the only one home today.

…

And I was going through Nancy’s room cause I was bored.

…

I found something.

…

Something she shouldn’t have and something I definitely shouldn't have.

…

But I am really curious.

…

And people do it all the time.

…

So it’ll be fine.

…

It’s alcohol. I have a bottle of alcohol.

…

Which is a drink you aren’t supposed to have as a kid. Because too much is dangerous.

…

And I guess it is bad for you.

…

This one is vodka.

…

It’s Nancy’s so I don’t feel guilty.

…

That’s a lie I feel really guilty, but I’m going to do it.

…

Ok. Oh god. Ok. Taking a sip.

…

…

…

WHY WOULD ANYONE DRINK THIS?!?!?!

…

IT IS SO HORRIBLE.

…

I literally couldn’t stop coughing.

...

It burned. Why did it burn?!

…

I feel like I did it wrong.

…

Hold on, I am grabbing lemonade.

…

Ok trying it now with lemonade. 1...2...3…

…

BLEH. Nope nope nope.

…

I just ruined great lemonade with this.

...

I hate it. We are done with this. I am pouring it out. Nancy doesn’t need this crap in her system.

…

Talk to you later.

…

Don’t drink, El.

 

_ (Thursday, March 9, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TRIED TO POST YESTERDAY BUT ARCHIVE WOULDN'T LET ME. I am sorry friends.
> 
> Daily question:  
> What's your favorite alcoholic/non-alcoholic drink?


	118. Day 118

**Mike Wheeler - Day 118:**

Hi El, It’s Day 118. This is Mike.

…

Terrible day at school today.

…

A guy knocked into me in the cafeteria on purpose.

…

I know it was on purpose because his friends laughed.

…

So I poured the contents of my food on his face.

…

Which led to his friends to throw food at me.

…

They missed a lot and hit other students.

…

Who all started throwing food as well.

…

Until there was a full on food fight.

…

Spending the rest of your day covered in food is extremely unpleasant.

…

I got mashed potatoes stuck in places they should not have been.

…

And if I never have to look at another carrot again it will be too soon.

…

I shouldn’t let my anger take control of me.

…

But it’s really hard when I am just so mad all the time.

…

I am mad at my parents.

…

I get easily mad at my friends.

…

And frankly, I am mad at you.

…

Where are you El?

…

Why won’t you answer me?

…

I’m so sick of the silence. It makes me feel like you aren’t there or don’t care.

…

Maybe I need to stop caring as much.

…

I mean, look where it has gotten me.

…

Bye.

 

_(Friday, March 10, 1984)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST
> 
> Daily Question: Tell me what you did today!


	119. Day 119

**Mike Wheeler - Day 119:**

 

I’m sorry about how I left things yesterday.

…

I was in a foul mood.

…

It’s hard for me to decide whether to talk to you or not when I am angry.

…

Because sometimes it really helps.

…

Sometimes it makes it worse…

...

I will be livid and just talking it out and imagining what you might say calms me.

…

Other times, like yesterday, it does the opposite.

…

I get angrier and take it out on you.

…

When you’ve done nothing wrong.

…

It’s me who feels like I’ve done you wrong.

…

You deserve to be out in the world and free of danger.

…

But I know you're not.

...

I just have this feeling like you are close to me.

…

I can't explain it because there are no words for how it feels.

…

Like a whisper of you is around.

…

Or a ghost.

…

Except I don’t want to imagine you are a ghost because that is my worst nightmare.

…

If you wore a sheet over your head pretending you were a ghost that’s another story.

…

I wouldn’t be able to handle a real ghost.

…

If you were d-

…

Honestly, I can’t even say the word.

…

Anyway, I am sorry. 

 

_ (Saturday, March 11, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP A GIRL OUT WITH SUGGESTIONS. Thanks loves
> 
> Daily Question:   
> What is your favorite scent? Like perfume, or cologne, or candle


	120. Day 120

**Mike Wheeler - Day 120:**

 

Hi El, it’s Day 120. This is Mike.

…

Alright, I am working on something special.

…

I looked at a recipe for how to make Belgian waffles.

…

Which are a lot better than Eggo waffles.

…

I won’t lie to you...I used to think they were called ‘Belgium’ waffles.

…

Belgium is a place in Germany. But when I went to a bookstore to buy a cookbook, I couldn’t find ‘Belgium” waffles because...they are called Belgian.

…

Sometimes I wonder how I am an A student.

…

Anyway, not the point. I made a bunch of batches yesterday.

…

I couldn’t get them to taste the way I wanted.

…

Baby Holly helped me...by getting covered in flour. Mom was got mad about that.

…

And because I left the kitchen a mess. But to be fair, I was cooking all day and was tired.

…

Also, it was so messy, I really didn’t want to clean it up.

…

I cooked about 20 batches until I created the perfect one.

…

Then I made them this morning and my family enjoyed them!

…

Holly kept trying to take mine and Nancy actually got seconds.

…

My older sister barely eats, so that was kinda cool.

…

Mom was less angry after tasting the waffles. She said I did a great job.

…

So when I see you again, I will make you the best waffles you’ve ever had.

…

Notice me saying WHEN. Yeah, keep that in mind with you always.

…

I’ll talk to you tomorrow.

 

_(Sunday, March 12, 1984)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY READERS. I have been busy working on other writings. And I feel terrible that I keep going a day or two without posting. I’m the worst. Thanks for anyone sticking with me. I also had a horrible terrible no good day today so I’m just miserable now.
> 
> Tell me something great going on in your life.


	121. Day 121

**Mike Wheeler - Day 121:**

 

Hi El, it's Day 121.

...

Will was acting very stranger today.

…

It was like he was there...but not really?

...

He was distant as we tried to plan his birthday again.

…

I feel like he doesn’t want to do anything now and that makes me sad.

…

Or maybe he was just not feeling well.

...

It was similar to talking to a ghost.

...

Totally unresponsive and dismissive.

...

I think Will deserves to have his day celebrated.

…

He’s important to all of us.

…

With everything that happened last year, he needs a day to forget his troubles.

…

We made suggests like having a Lord of the Rings party.

…

Or Star Wars theme.

…

But he was really distracted and kept ignoring our suggestions.

…

I would have told him he was being rude if he didn’t seem completely out of it.

...

I know the trips to the lab have been hard on him.

…

They are doing some weird tests on him and not finding what they were hoping to discover.

Maybe that’s why he was off?

…

He definitely hasn't been sleeping.

...

I honestly have no idea if I should outright ask, let it go, or just try to cheer him up.

…

I’ve known him practically my whole life and it’s like I don’t know how to speak to him anymore.

…

He’s been through so much.

...

We all have.

...

Talk to you tomorrow.

 

_(Monday, March 13, 1984)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves! I'm traveling all this month! Whoo!
> 
> Daily questions:  
> Where has been your favorite place to travel?


	122. Day 122

**Mike Wheeler - Day 122:**

 

Hi El!

...

It’s still been impossible to get Will to tell me what is wrong.

…

But I am not giving up!

…

I’m going over to his place after school tomorrow and will force him into saying what is wrong.

…

Because a good friend is just the right amount of nosy and unhelpful.

…

While still being helpful.

…

If that makes sense.

…

Anyway, hope you are doing well. 

…

It finally didn’t snow today which is nice a plus.

…

Still freezing cold outside but you know...only a couple more months of it.

…

I know I say this all the time but I really do hate being cold.

…

The guys and I are getting ready for the science fair soon.

…

We usually win first or second place depending on who is in charge.

…

If it’s me we win first.

…

If it’s any of the other three, could be anyone’s guess.

…

I’m super competitive so they all hate it when I lead the project.

…

Dustin is too but usually only with video games.

…

I’m competitive in ALL things. 

…

Consumes me a bit, I'll admit.

…

I should get some sleep, also it is freezing in the basement right now and I am not wearing a proper coat.

…

I’ll talk to you soon. Bye El. 

 

_ (Tuesday, March 14, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey beautiful people!
> 
> Daily Question: Favorite food!


	123. Day 123

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily Question: What is your favorite fandom to be apart of right now?

**Mike Wheeler - Day 123:**

 

Hi El...

…

I talked to Will about what’s been going on

…

You know...why he’s been so distant.

…

It’s getting really bad. 

…

He says the dreams he is having where he ends up in the upside down are happening while he is awake.

…

It doesn’t happen for long, I guess.

…

Maybe a couple seconds. 

...

But he will be in class and everyone will disappear leaving him alone

…

Or he will be in his bathroom and end up there. 

…

He hasn’t told his mother or the doctors at Hawkins lab that it is affecting him in life as well as dreams.

..

I could only sit there and listen, completely helpless to help.

…

With all the tests they do, how can they not figure out what’s wrong?

…

What are we supposed to do if he ends up in the upside down...and gets stuck there?

…

I don't even know how we would get him back.

...

I can’t lose Will again.

…

I can’t lose any more friends. 

…

What am I going to do?

  
  


_ (Wednesday, March 15, 1984) _


	124. Day 124

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am on vacation but planning to post when I can!
> 
> Daily question: Ever gone on a trip you desperately didn't want to go on?

**Mike Wheeler - Day 124:**

 

Hi El, it’s Day 124. This is Mike.

…

My mom wants us to take a family trip this weekend.

…

I guess she mentioned it to me at some point but I honestly didn’t remember. 

…

We are going to a cabin in Bloomington, Indiana.

…

I’m going to die out there I think.

…

What if there aren’t heaters and we freeze to death?

…

What if we get a freak snowstorm and can’t get out and starve to death?

…

WHAT IF A SERIAL KILLER COMES AND KILLS US ALL?!

…

Oh god, my imagination is running away with me. 

…

I should be more worried about the fact that I am going to a remote location alone with...

...

Just my family.

…

5 people stuck in a cabin together for 3 days.

…

Stuck with Nancy for 3 days. 

…

She’s going to be pissed when she gets home and mom reminds her.

…

How are we going to entertain Holly?

…

A cabin isn’t going to have proper toys and games.

…

Shit, and my dad is totally going to make me do outdoor things. 

…

This is going to be a nightmare.

…

I’ll bring my com with me so we can still talk.

…

Please keep me company in spirit. 

…

Thanks. Talk tomorrow. 

 

_ (Thursday, March 16, 1984) _


	125. Day 125

**Mike Wheeler - Day 125:**

 

So I was right.

…

I am going to die out here.

…

Not actually, but I am living in my own personal hell.

...

Let me paint you a picture of how our trip has gone so far. 

…

Nancy threw a hissy fit saying she didn’t want to leave Steve for a weekend. 

…

Come on Nancy, if El can leave me for 125 days, you can handle 3. 

…

Not that you are my girlfriend! I’m just saying…Steve can suck it up.

…

Then I had to deal with her annoyingness for hours in the car.

...

It was snowing on our way there. No, correction, BLIZZARDING. 

…

Literally, we could not see the road with all the snow.

...

My dad can barely drive without weird weather conditions. Throw in some snow and you are asking for the grim reaper to take us all. 

…

Grim Reaper is the spirit who takes life, if you didn’t know. Sorry, I am getting super morbid. 

…

He managed to get us there with only 5 incidents of the car slipping and sliding.

…

The old man is a mess.

...

So we get to the stupid cabin location but apparently, they lost our reservation. We were given a smaller cabin. 

…

Nancy and I have to share a bed. Which is a joke because last time we did that she stole all the blankets. 

…

And as we all know, I GET COLD EASILY. I plan to cocoon myself before she even has a chance to take the blankets. 

…

There is going to be nothing to do all weekend. 

…

Because we will be snowed in all day every day. 

…

If you were stuck inside for an extended period of time, what would you do?

…

You could probably entertain yourself with your magic. 

…

Well, I am going to head to bed before Nancy so I can claim the blankets and get the better side of the bed. 

…

Which is the right of course.

…

Good night, El.

  
  


_ (Friday, March 17, 1984) _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured it was time to get over this horrible writer's block I’ve had for a month and write this fic again. To anyone who has sent messages asking me to keep writing, thank you. You are honestly so nice and supportive.
> 
> Daily Question:  
> Who saw the New Avengers and died inside? Because I did. I am literally speaking beyond the grave.


	126. Day 126

**Mike Wheeler - Day 126:**

 

Hi El, it’s day 126 and I am still trapped in a cabin with my family.

…

As predicted, Nancy stole all the blankets last night and I froze to death.

…

Not actually since I am talking to you but you get the idea.

...

The good news is, I didn’t have to do outdoorsy stuff today.

…

The bad news is, I wanted to do outdoorsy stuff today.

…

Anything would have been better than sitting around and doing basically nothing all day.

…

Fortunately, I brought supplies to bake so I made a cake.

…

But that only killed a couple hours.

…

My family liked it though, that’s a plus.

…

Then I entertained Holly for as long as I could.

…

A challenging task as we have no toddler games to play.

…

It was a lot of throwing her in the air to make her laugh and playing hide-n-seek.

…

Nancy was reading most of the day then emerged to play with us.

…

She braided Holly’s hair then let Holly play with hers.

…

Which was actually really nice of her.

…

Sometimes my older sister isn’t annoying but don’t tell her I said that.

…

My dad braved the snow to borrow some movies from the cabin owners.

…

We watched the Fox and the Hound, which really is the saddest Disney movie.

…

It always makes me cry...which I know doesn’t sound very manly but it’s true and you wouldn’t judge me for that.

…

I would say we can watch it one day but honestly, it’s too sad to watch.

…

We will watch 101 Dalmatians or Sleeping Beauty or The Aristocats.

…

All of which do not make a person cry!

…

Alright, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Bye El.

 

_ (Saturday, March 18, 1984) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most important question:  
> WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE DISNEY ANIMATED MOVIE?!

**Author's Note:**

> I would love suggestions in the comments or through my [tumblr: richiefuckingtozier](https://richiefuckingtozier.tumblr.com)  
> If you prefer to read in Italian a tumblr user translated my work! [LINK](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3732868&i=1)  
> 


End file.
